Remember Me?
by deliriousLover
Summary: Katniss left Peeta three weeks after the rebellion Soon after that katniss discovered she was pregnant, Unable to care for the child Haymitch tells Katniss the baby died. What happens when Haymitch dies and everyone comes to district 12 to say goodbye and there is one girl that no one knows Will Katniss put the puzzle together or has she forgotten.
1. prologue

Hey there! first of all thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.

some things to put out there.

1) this is a Peeta x katniss however there is also going to be other couples especially some Katniss and Peeta's Daughter ( you'll find out her name ) x Finnicks son :) YAY I really hope you enjoy the prologue.

* * *

Resting my head on the metal frame of the hospital bed, take a large breath that instantly filled my lungs with cold air, scrunching my face as I smelt the large quantities of disinfectant that doused the hospital room leaving it clean with the disgusting hospital smell that screams _its over_ in my head. My obnoxious subconscious reared its self in the back of my head insulting me. _Look at yourself, moping around the empty hospital room as if its going to bring it back you my as well slap a label on you that says caution do not date. _Tears swelled in my eyes whisking them away with the back of my hand before I let them fall, I would not cry. I would not cry, I repeated this mantra in my head on a endless loop. I promised him I would stay strong however it was so hard when I remembered the time I spent with him. Closing my eyes and returning my head to the cold metal that sent shivers running through my spine telling me that yes sadly you are still alive, closing my eyes I welcome the unforgiving darkness.

"_Maybelle Thorn Abernathy get back here" Haymitch yelled standing on his porch holding the now empty cookie jar, I ran into the meadow that Haymitch had taken me too many times sitting and devouring the multiple cookies that I had taken. Jumping when I heard foot steps behind me shoving the last cookie in my mouth I turned around, smiling at Haymitch waving my sticking fingers in his direction. He raised his eyebrows at me and bellowed out a laugh smiling along with me "What am I going to do with you Maybelle" Haymitch said shaking is head in a small disapproval. Smiling - my mouth still full - I mumbled a incomprehensible I dun' know. Lifting me off the ground and swinging me on top of his shoulders, holding my hands as he walked back towards the victors village. "Now Little miss thorn" - he says putting me down and poking my nose "I think for that little stunt, someone is eating double the amount of broccoli than she usually does" Haymitch lifted me again, lifting me to the third step on the stairs and pushing me slightly "Now go wash up, dry your hands or else you'll get sick" Laughing I walked up the stairs and out of sight. Haymitch smiled from the bottom of the stairs._

Opening my eyes I welcomed the smell of disinfectant, a smile stretching across my face. Haymitch was everything to me, He was the person who raised me even though I wasn't actually his he allowed me to call him papa, even though I know deep down it hurt him sometimes. I raised my head from the metal bed frame for the first time in a while, the sun gleamed through the hospital window. Seeing the sun high and bright in the sky I had a feeling in my gut, I felt nervous to know that today was the day. Today It was time to go back home. I needed to face the home that Haymitch lived in, the home the Haymitch raised me in and when I saw the sun in the sky I knew that today I was ready and the nervous feeling vanished replaced with feeling of happiness and hope that I would manage on my own. I smile at the memory that had replaced the usual dream filled with horror as Haymitch's lifeless body lay next to mine. Haymitch used to call me Thorn, he said because a thorn was what made a rose tough, and that a rose was beautiful like me, he always knew how to make me smile. Haymitch was the father that I never had. Slipping my bag over my arm I walked from the hospital whispering a small goodbye to the bed that haymitch had rested in for the last few days of his life.

The sun heated my back as I stand on the porch to Haymitch's victors house, Haymitch never ever went into detail about the hunger games I knew what all the other teenagers born after the rebellion knew, That the hunger games was horrible game that turned innocent children into killers. I swayed uncomfortably on the porch my hand inches from the door handle. Opening the door the cold air rushed out almost blowing me off my feet, It saddened me the cold air meant that no one had been here a while the home that I grew up in was a now a lifeless house that some how I had to turn into a home again all by myself.

I had been in the hospital moping for three weeks and Haymitch's funeral had been planned by someone named Effie, I had heard of her before but I had never met her, Haymitch and Effie were the only two people who knew about me. To everyone else in district twelve I was actually Haymitch's daughter. My Mother was unfit to look after me when I was born or so that is what Haymitch told me and my Father never knew about me, My Mother left him before she knew she was pregnant.

Haymitch told me briefly about my parents. Multiple times he had tried to tell me more but honestly I didn't want to know much about them, it was obvious my Mother didn't care about me because surely if she did she would have at least tried to contact me however in my whole seventeen years of life she hadn't ever tired to call and that frustrated me.

Walking into the house, I looked around smiling at the numerous amount of photos he had of me - some with him - but mainly all pictures of my at different times in my life, My favorite photo was when I had started my first day of school and I grasped onto his leg, begging him not to leave me, Someone else had taken the photo and given it to him, I knew it was his favorite too. Running my fingers over his smiling face I smiled too. Like I said before Haymitch was the father I never had. I laughed when I remembered my first date.

_Haymitch sat inside no doubt with a knife tucked into his belt, I Peaked towards the window making sure he wasn't looking and thankfully he wasn't when I turned back towards Roy. Both thirteen year olds standing on the porch awkwardly not knowing what to do next, and then out of the blue Roy leaned in and kissed me, I was a small peck on the lips but it meant the world to me because it was my first kiss by a boy other than haymitch when he kissed me of the forehead or cheek. The kiss must have lasted one second too long because the front door swung open Haymitch glaring Roy as he fumbled with his hands, keeping his head lowered to the ground determined not to look into Haymitch's anger filled eyes "Boy you better get of my front porch after that stunt" Haymitch growled as she pulled me inside, slamming the door and locking it in one swift motion "Maybelle what have I told you, your too young for kissing" _

I couldn't help the smile that stretched over my face, he was over protective. After that night no date I had after that ever kissed me within ten meters of the front porch afraid of what would happen if they did.

Glancing to the left I frowned at the next photo, I hated this one however I would never take it down because Haymitch loved it so much.

_It was the week before I started high school and I was struggling with my hair, frustrated that it wouldn't sit right, Grasping my hair in a tight fist I pulled anger and frustration getting the better of me, I flopped onto the bed, my hair in one million knots and hair ties. Haymitch trudged into my room asking me what I would like for dinner - on fridays, school holidays or not, I chose what we had for dinner - I muffled an answer into my pillow telling him I felt like squirrel when I heard a loud laughter fill the silence that was in my room and I realized he had finally seen my hair and before I could fully react he snatched the camera from my tall boy and snapped a photo of my embarrassing hair._

I playfully hit the wooden frame. _damn Haymitch and photos. _Walking through the rest of the house, Up the stairs and into Haymitch's room I realized a small envelope laying on his bed, my name scribbled on the envelope in Haymitch's messy hand writing. Opening the letter I read.

My little girl,

I want you stay true to your nickname 'Thorn' Remember thorns make a rose tough. Stay strong because the next few weeks without me are not going to get any easier, I writing this to you because I know that soon thorn I'll have to leave you in this big not so bad world however that means I wont be here to protect you from those heartbreakers you have encountered before. Although physically I can't stand on the front porch giving you a mere second to say good bye I am still here with you, in your heart. Now for the hard part, Like I said before you have to be strong because Effie will be organizing my funeral, of course it will be in district twelve or so help me god, but Effie enjoys extravagant and for you that means everyone will be invited into a confined space were you party away and everyone for you means your Mother and your Father, Your father who doesn't know you and your mother who...I've never told you before but it can't kill me now can it, I told your Mother that you died, she wasn't capable of looking after you, depression was all she seemed to know, Your mother couldn't hold you without hatred filling her eyes. Even if you hate me now you needed to know that I love you and you are forever in my heart, my darling little thorn.

Stay strong.

~ Haymitch.

I froze, Haymitch told my Mother I was dead? How could he. Even worse within the next two weeks or until I get an invitation from Effie I was left all by myself with the haunting thought that in two weeks I would meet my mother and my father who didn't even know that I existed.

Wrapping myself in the quilt that lay at the bottom of Haymitch's bed, curling into a tight ball and crying myself to sleep, the sunny day had disappeared and had been replaced by the dark never ending night that sent chills coursing throughout my body, without Haymitch in the house I didn't feel safe like I used to, closing my eyes and whispering the words Haymitch would say to me every night as a little girl I let the darkness take over and welcomed another memory of Haymitch.

_Laughter filled the hallway as I ran away from Haymitch hiding under the sheets in his bed, clamping my hand over my mouth in order to muffle any sounds, making sure I would scare him. I felt the bed sink, trying to not laugh as I pressed my hand over my mouth more until Haymitch drew back the blanket tickling me until I was kicking and screaming, begging him to stop. "I found you" he smiled as I shook my head "No you didn't" I said poking my tongue out and putting my hands up in surrender "Come one Thorn, Breakfast time" He lifted me from the bed, picking up my little teddy bear and handing it to little five year old me "Ice Cream?" "How about pancakes" Haymitch watched my reaction "With ice cream" it was no longer a question but a statement, I was going to have ice cream for breakfast._

The doorbell rings waking me from my sleep, Memories were all I had left and I cherished them now, In my dreams everything seemed so real and thats what I loved about sleeping, right then I might as well have been five again, telling Haymitch I wanted ice cream for breakfast but sadly that was no longer, It was in the past and now I had to face the future by myself. Walking down the stairs I opened the door and saw a extravagant looking women standing in front of me, seven inch heels, high blue wig and pale make up. Instantly I knew It was Effie, this is exactly how Haymitch had explained what she would look like.

"Hello darling, May I come in" Her mood happy was over powering, making me more grumpy swinging the door open all the way she took it as an invitation and gracefully walked inside. "Maybelle, How are you feeling?" Her voice irritating me "Fine." My answer was short and it was obvious it didn't satisfy her however she let it drop "Well Maybelle I have organized Haymitch's Funeral" the way she said the words as if it were a party that he had died, she was proud she had organized his funeral only fueled my anger more. Effie handed me a cream colored envelope and smiled sympathetically, the first kind of sympathy she had showed whist being here. "I best be leaving you know darling, So much left to organize. It must be perfect"

It was frustrating, Haymitch hated perfect and here she was perfecting his funeral for him. I rip open the letter and read.

To : Maybelle Abernathy "Thorn"

You are invited to join us in saying good bye to beloved friend Haymitch Abernathy.

Date: 23rd. July. 2012.

Where: The meadow.

After Party: Victors village house number 2.

I hated it. This small stupid invitation made Haymitch's death...nothing. Surly this wasn't what Effie had in mind, So simple. It angered me that there wasn't even a longer explanation on what a wonderful man he was...then again no one knew the fatherly Haymitch I knew.

Reading over the invite again I knew that house number two belonged to my parents which meant that definitely they were going to be there, they were coming and soon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story, please review it would mean a lot to me! :) Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! school starts tomorrow so my next update will take a little longer than a day.

I thought that this chapter is very important in the story because you need to understand Peeta and Katniss's lives before they meet again.

**ITALICS = memories. :)**

Please Review

* * *

**Katniss Pov.**

District four was beautiful, the sun set truly was better than the one I had seen in district twelve, I watched the sun set at the end of everyday...It reminded me of Peeta.

I cling onto the one thing that reminds me of him because although I can't love him the way he wanted me to, It never meant that I didn't love him my way.

For years I repressed the memory of myself lying in the hospital bed, relief flooding me when Haymitch told me that the baby had died, along with almost every memory of peeta I pushed them to the back of my head, telling myself of wasn't worthy of remembering the boy with the bread. The only memory I allow myself to have of Peeta was the last moments I had with him, the moments when I told him goodbye.

_Standing on the last step, resting on the rail and watching peeta do his thing with the bread, I frowned._

_I knew that this would be the last time I would watch his muscular hands beat the dough preparing to make my favorite cheese buns. I knew that there was a chance I would regret this but I needed to do it. Peeta could have someone better, someone who would comfort him and love him they way he wants...have children with him. I found myself standing behind him taking in his scent of cinnamon, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his strong back. I was being selfish showing him the affection he wanted, only I wasn't giving him anything I was taking this small moment with me._

"_Hi Katniss" his voice sounded so loving. "Peeta we need to talk" I felt him stiffen I wondered in he knew what was coming. He relaxed and turned look at me "Okay, Lets talk" I walked him over the couch asking him to sit with me "Peeta I don't want children" He smiled at me "I know that Katniss and I told you we can work through it" so calm and comforting and I was about to snap his heart into a million little pieces._

"_Peeta, I don't want to work through it, I don't want children, I need to leave Peeta" His face dropped, sad eyes stared back at me "No Katniss" gripping my hands tighter, pulling my to his chest. "Peeta I need to leave and I have to leave now, you can find someone better than me" I felt a tear hit me hair "No, I don't want anybody else - We don't have to have children, never that okay as long as I have you" Pulling away, wiping tears from my cheeks "Peeta" shaking my head, keeping my eyes downcast I couldn't look him in the eye "Its over" His grip loosened around me, he lifted my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes. Pain. Sadness. Love. Absolutely no hatred. "I love you Katniss Everdeen, My girl on fire." He whispered the last words and I could only just make them out. My girl on fire. _

Tears had begun to fall, flowing freely from my eyes.

"Katniss" Finn pushed open the door (Finn is Annie and Finnick's son) I looked over to him handing me a small envelope. It was an invite to Haymitch's Funeral. Ever since I heard that Haymitch had died memories of Peeta that I had repressed flooded my mind. The worst memory that had been consistent in my dreams, repeating itself over and over again all having different endings.

_I arrive in district twelve, my stomach huge as I waddle towards the victors village, House number two were I knew Peeta would be. I had every intention of giving birth here in district twelve and giving the baby to Peeta and then leaving again pretending it never happened. Knocking on the door there was no answer, I continued knocking until a door swung open however it was not the door that belonged to house number two. "He Left" The two words shattered me. Peeta Left. Turning stating at Haymitch his eyes bulged when he looked at me. "Can I come in Haymitch, I can't stand here much longer" Haymitch let me in his house, helping me up the stairs. "Where is Peeta" I chocked on my words, tears threatening to fall "He left" _

"_Where did he go Haymitch, I can't do this" Pointing at my stomach "This is Peeta's Job" Haymitch stared at me "sweetheart I don't know where he went but what were you planning on doing, dumping the baby on his doorstep" When I didn't answer he spoke again "you were going to that, I knew you could be heartless sweetheart, But that heartless, now that would crush him" tears did fall this time "I don't know what to do, I've been living away from everyone I know for the past nine months just so no one would know" _

_Sympathetically Haymitch looked at me "Well your here now what are you going to do" _

"_Give birth Haymitch, I wanted to do it here" Silence filled the air, there was nothing more to be said._

_Several days went by and I had been staying with Haymitch. He had managed to clean up enough for the small time I would be here. After three days It happened, The baby was coming and Haymitch had been sober at the time, thankfully. I don't remember much after that only waking after being sedated and Haymitch standing over me, looking at me when he told me "Katniss, she didn't make it" _

Finn stood in the doorway waiting for me to take the envelope "You are going katniss?" I nodded wiping more tears that had fallen "I have to go...I didn't even know him"

"Finn he was...He acted as if he had no heart but he did, a big heart"

Finn left me in my room staring out the window the thin envelope in my hands, opening the envelope the small invite falls out.

To: Katniss Everdeen

You are invited to join us in saying good bye to beloved friend Haymitch Abernathy.

Date: 23rd. July. 2012.

Where: The meadow

After Party: Victors village house number 2.

Of course Effie decided to have an after party in my victors house, although I wondered why she didn't do the after party in Haymitch's house, that way everyone could raid is liquor cabinet.

I wiped tears away and walked down the stairs to see Annie "we have to get new dresses, can't go to Haymitch's Funeral in an old dress" Typical Annie I nodded "sure" There was a small tinge of happiness running through me I was going back to district twelve, I would be in the meadow once more.

"Peeta with be there" I already knew that but to hear it out loud didn't comfort me. Could I face peeta again? Would he have fallen in love with someone else? Would he have children?

**Peeta's pov.**

The weather was warm, The sun beating against the backs of little children as they walked around the district pointing in every direction to which shop they wanted to go to. Little girls stopped outside my bakery window admiring the cakes, some even came in a bought them. After the rebellion I was still determined to bake. Katniss left and I refused to bake anything for weeks eventually I moved to district two to start a new life. A new life away from district twelve not the new life that Katniss had proposed I should have, A wife, children. It was simple I didn't want any of those things without katniss. Baking became my hobby again, taking all my anger and frustration out into the dough, sometimes I wondered if I was still the Peeta I used to be. I didn't have tracker jacker attacks anymore, Although there was still the chance I would, It was only unlikely. I smiled there was a little girl who came by the bakery everyday just to press her face against the glass and stare at the decorated cakes. Just like Prim. Everything reminded me of Katniss, she was still the only girl I could ever love even after she broke my heart seventeen years ago. I try to remember everything about her however it has been a long time since I've seen her and I can hardly imagine how beautiful she is now. My imagination could never do her beauty justice. I chuckle when I think of the time I tried to get her to actually marry me. Without the capitol telling us what to do.

"_Katniss you are so damn beautiful" I said moving a stray piece of hair out of her eyes._

_The while sheets wrapped around both of our naked bodies. Nuzzling her head into my chest "I'm not beautiful" Without hesitation I lifted her out of the bed standing her in front of the mirror, wrapping my arms around her naked waist. "Really, because the mirror says different" "Peeta, stop" she said pushing her face into the crook of my neck I smiled at her "Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the most beautiful of them all" Lifting her chin, getting lost in her stunning grey eyes "See I told you that your beautiful" the silence that followed between us was comfortable until her stomach grumbled "Hungry" katniss nodded into my chest "Cheese Buns?" Running my hand over her backside "Cheese buns" I repeated in agreement. Dressing quickly she threw me my jeans I had been wearing before she interrupted me. Catching them in one hand a small ring fell from my Jean pocket, rolling over towards katniss's bear feet. Sucking in a deep breath, holding it in waiting for her reaction. I had been preparing to ask her to marry me only I knew that she wasn't ready. I guess that right moment was going to have to be now. "Peeta" her eyes permanently locked on the ring at her feet "Peeta what is that" her voice full of caution she knew what it was she just didn't want to know "Katniss, I was going to wait until we went to the meadow, when the sun would be setting...Perfect scenery" her eyes locked with mine, sadness filled her eyes. "Peeta I-I can't, n-not yet" I knew that she was scares I walked over to her, embracing her hoping she would deicide that she could marry me. Loosening my grip around her waist I bent down picking up the ring, closing my hand around it. "Maybe later, Breakfast?" she nodded passing me and heading down stairs. _

That day hurt, she might as well have pulled my heart out of my chest. Now all I do is day dream about what could have been, I sometimes hurt myself by letting myself think about her life now, whether she is married, maybe she did have children and didn't want them with me. I guess in time I will know.

After Katniss left me my life had been going around in a circle I woke, ate, worked, and attempted to sleep. It was a boring life to lead but these things kept my life sane. That is how my life had been for the past seventeen years until I got a phone call from Effie telling me about Haymitch's untimely death, truthfully we all knew it was soon going to be Haymitch's time. I received the invite to Haymitch's funeral and I had every intention of going, I was sad that Haymitch had died however I was thrilled because I knew I would be able to see Katniss. That night I stared at the small photo frame that sat above the fire, a picture of Katniss and myself smiling at each other, that was one of the moments Katniss didn't pretend to smile.

"_Peeta! stop...Please" her laughter filled the house as she tried to get away from me. "Stop what?" I continued to tickle her. Katniss writhing under neath me and finally she did get me stop, pressing her lips to mine, her hands roaming my back, tugging at my hair pulling me closer, deepening the kiss._

_Rolling out from underneath my loose grip "Ha! I win once again" standing and walking away from me, calming myself before getting up to follow her to the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen I saw her standing eating another cheese bun, smiling up at me "Hmm...delicious" She looked up at me "Yes peeta the cheese bun is delicious" closing the space between us "I'm sure it is but I was talking about something else...someone else" Kissing her lips, Katniss kissed back less than a few minutes later Haymitch walks into the kitchen "Hope you plan on protection" Katniss gulped in air shocked by what Haymitch had said but before she could respond he continued talking "Come on we have photos to do, Panem still loved the star crossed lovers from district twelve. Haymitch left the house expecting us to follow after him, we had agreed to have a small photo shoot in the meadow._

The photo brought tears to my eyes, that was an eighteen years ago. I was so sure that katniss loved me then only I didn't know that little under a year later Katniss would have had enough and would have been ready to leave me. I ran my fingers over the small envelope that had arrived two days after Effie's phone call, It had been sitting there for three weeks. I didn't want to open the invite because I was sure it would make me sad, Haymitch - despite his drinking and snide comments - had done a lot for me, he sobered up enough to take care of Katniss and I during both our hunger games. Today I ripped open the envelope reading the invite

To: Peeta Mellark.

You are invited to join us in saying good bye to beloved friend Haymitch Abernathy.

Date: 23rd. July. 2012.

Where: The meadow

After Party: Victors village house number 2.

I sighed, this little piece of paper just concluded that this was it, Haymitch was dead and I was invited to his funeral placing the invite next to the photo frame I walked up the stairs to bed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and Please review! Reviews Keep me motivated.

Big thanks to

1) Kiera14

2) mrsodairmockingjay132

3) A Daydream Away

4) Kpfan72491

They reviewed my first chapter...thank you all very much!


	3. Chapter 3

I finally Updated. I was struggling to write this chapter I wasn't sure whether or not to have thorn meet her parents in this chapter, of course you will have to read to find that out. I'd like to apologize for such a long wait but school started again and I have piles of homework to get through so again I am sorry. I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter...please review.

* * *

**Peeta Pov. **

I switched the light on in the kitchen and began preparing cheese buns, I enjoyed making them because of the happy memories that making them brought me...happy memories of Katniss

I hadn't yet decided whether going to Haymitch's funeral and seeing Katniss was a good thing or a bad thing.

It was a good thing because I would be able too see Katniss, I wouldn't have to imagine whether she has a family, if she was married, happy without me. I would finally know these things however it was a bad thing because what if I didn't like what I saw. What if katniss was happily married to gale with three kids. I know that if she was married I would be happy for her but could I be happy enough for her to not be jealous of the man who managed to steal her heart.

I watched the buns rise in the oven as my heart slowly sank at the thought of tomorrow's events. Tomorrow I would know all the answers to the questions I had been asking myself for years. I rested my head against the stone of the bench remembering the dream I constantly replayed in my mind when I couldn't think of anything or anyone else other than Katniss.

"_Peeta did you see that" Gripping her hand tighter and smiling down at her "yes Katniss and she'll be fine"_

_Katniss pulled my towards the little play ground "Peeta she's going to hurt herself go get her" I chucked "Katniss" wrapping my arms around her waist. "She is fine, hasn't hurt herself yet" "yet..Yet Peeta" I watched Katniss walk over the little girl holding her hand and walking her back towards me. "...You can't do that you'll hurt yourself duck" "Mummy I don't hurts myself" I watched the little girl trying to calm her mother. Katniss was very protective about out little girl. No one could hurt her._

I hated the thought of katniss having a little girl with anyone other than me however it was far too late for me to try and be apart of her life again, I should have tried to find her years ago. The small bell on the oven timer sounded and I swiftly moved the cheese buns from the oven onto the cooler, leaving them there to cool I grabbed my jacked and walked into town. If I was going to be spending two weeks in district twelve I was going to need more paint.

The walk to town was slow many different scenarios running through my mind of katniss's life compared to mine, how easy was it for katniss to move on? I never did because I hoped that one day Katniss would find me, come back and tell me she still loved me. Only she never did come back to me and I never tried to find her. When I reached the small art store I walked straight to the isle that held the paints, multiple colours caught my eye however I went for different greens and Blues considering the only thing I could paint in district twelve would be the forrest, I picked another few colours I was running out of, payed the lady at the counter and left the store.

Tomorrow I would be packed, waiting the hover craft to take me to district twelve. I was happy taking the train however Paylor insisted on sending a hover craft to take us all to district twelve, this meant that I would be in a hover craft with katniss for at least one hour.

I arrived home to my small cottage welcoming the smell of cheese buns, walking up the stairs to my studio I sat on the stool, placed the new paints in my small leather case and started packing for district twelve.

* * *

**Katniss Pov.**

I had been sitting on the window pane watching the waves crash onto the shore of district four. I couldn't bring myself to pack because packing meant I was going back to district twelve where everything that haunted me happened there. Prim, Peeta, Haymitch and the little baby that I never wanted although it didn't survive I never forgave myself for not wanting it. How could a mother not want her own child.

The sun was setting and Peeta was all I could think about, I hadn't been able to get him out of my mind for the last few days, did he have a wife and kids? I would find out soon enough.

Annie repeatedly sent finn into my room to check I was still alive, I wasn't suicidal but Annie was anxious I would try to do something to stop myself from having to go back to district twelve.

"Katniss the hove craft will be here tomorrow morning and eight, you have to pack even if you don't want to"

I shook my head and felt my throat close up, I never cried but going back to district twelve was having a strange effect on me "Annie I can't, I can't see Peeta..I-I'm not ready to see him and his happy family"

Annie smiled at me trying to hide a laugh "Katniss you are the only person in the world who thinks Peeta would have moved on from you, So stop being silly and pack" Annie gave me a look and pointed towards the empty case on the floor. "Fine" I moved grumpily off the window pane and towards the chest of of draws that held my small amount of clothing, I threw a top into the suit case "see I'm packing" It came out harsher than I meant but I didn't want to pack and I didn't want to go. I had no choice.

I was almost finished packing, I pulled open the small bedside table drawer and pulled out the perl that Peeta gave me during the quarter Quelle. Did Peeta still have episodes? Did he love me or think I am a mutt? so many questions and most of them I didn't want to know the answers to however tomorrow I would know seeing as he would be on the hover craft with me. Stupid Paylor I could have avoided Peeta Longer if it weren't for the damn hover craft.

Trudging down the stairs finn waved at me "Hey Katniss" Finn was delightful although he could also be very cocky like his father which usually made me smile because of the memories I had with finnick.

"Hey Finn, are you packed" "Sure am katniss a gorgeous guy like me-" I laughed at him "Yeh, Yeh Finn" walking into the kitchen were Annie was cooking I sat on the table "Annie do you really think that Peeta hasn't moved on because I don't know if that would be a bad thing or a good thing" Annie stood still for a moment before turning to face me "Katniss I truly think that he wouldn't have moved on but he is a great man and anyone could have snatched him up" She was doubtful to, if Annie thought that there was a possibility that he might have moved on then it made it more real, Peeta probably did move on.

It was getting late walking up the stairs to my little room I slumped onto the bed, closing my eyes and waiting for the darkness to consume my mind.

* * *

**Thorn Pov.**

Over the last few days I had been trying to make this house a Home without haymitch. I wouldn't say I was failing because It was working only very slowly, the home I was trying to make for myself was taking a long time. I had been buying many things hoping that even though they were useless and I didn't need them that they would fill the void in my heart that Haymitch had left.

I had been counting down dreading the day when my parents would arrive and not know who I was.

That day was tomorrow and I wasn't sure I was ready yet to see them, to know what they look like I had imagined them hoping desperately that they fit those imaginary people. My father would have a dirty blonde hair and blue eyes ( I knew this because Haymitch told me he was a merchant) and my mother would have brown hair with grey eyes (because haymitch told me she as from the seam) what a match they were.

My father would be tall, and not very muscular however my mother would be short and fairly strong. I could only guess what they looked like from their hobbies my mother and her hunting and my father with his baking so I guessed thats what they would look like.

Tomorrow I would I know. I would see my parents. All I ever wanted growing up was to know who they were, where they lived and now that I had the opportunity I didn't want it.

I paced the living room, every now and then glancing at the television and then to the door as If I expected them to walk through the door any minute.

The doorbell rang and I jumped back. No No they couldn't be here it, it wasn't possible. Hesitantly I opened the door and relaxed it was Roy. "Roy you scared me, I thought you were them" his smile faded "Sorry thorn I was just wondering if you could do me a favor" I nodded "Depends on what the favor is, because last time I did you a favor Haymitch wanted to kill me" he chuckled at the memory of his last favor, Roy had thrown rocks at my window and asked me to sneak out so he could talk to me, It didn't end very well when Haymitch found my window open and was waiting in my room for me. "Its not like last time" he said laughing at me "I was wondering if you would do viola's birthday cake for me, it doesn't have to big and extravagant like the wedding cakes your used to" I was shocked Viola was his little seven year old sister, she never really liked me. "sure what do you want on it" "ugh...she said anything princess" I smiled that was easy and it would keep me occupied which meant it would prevent me from going crazy. "when do you need it buy" Roy looked at me and pressed his lips into a tight line "see this part is the real favor, I need it by tomorrow morning" I sucked in a breath this was definitely going to keep me occupied all night. "Tomorrow morning! Roy did you forget?" "No, I didn't forget...okay yes I forgot so can you do it or not?" It was worth not going crazy "yes I can do it" He embraced me in a hug saying thank you way to many times "okay now get, if I have to get this done by tomorrow then you better let me get started" he ran from the house with a smile.

I was in a way angry and happy that Roy had shown up with a huge request. Angry because I wouldn't get any sleep although Happy because it meant I could stop pacing the lounge room thinking about my parents reactions when I tell them I'm alive and that I am their daughter.

* * *

**Annie Pov.**

I was worried for Katniss. I knew she had feelings for Peeta ( she wouldn't even admit to me that she loved him) but I knew she did. How would she react if Peeta had moved on, Peeta would still love her for the rest of his life but did that mean he was waiting for her. I knew Katniss had many secrets but could these secrets also be cause of her not wanting to return to district twelve. I knew about Prim and Peeta but there was something else that was stopping her from wanting to go home. I respected that she didn't want to tell me but I couldn't help myself from wondering if only I knew could I help her.

* * *

**Johanna Pov.**

Haymitch had died and it was his funeral tomorrow I was glad I didn't have to take the train it would take twice as long as a hover craft and I wasn't patient. Effie hadn't told anyone what he died from but we all knew he probably died from alcohol poisoning. I couldn't wait to raid his left over alcohol it was a heartless thought but I'm sure he wont mind, he isn't using it anymore. I put my feet up on the couch closed my eyes and waited for tomorrow to come. I wondered if he had any stuff to give to anyone? not to me of course and I didn't care but what would he give to katniss and peeta?. He had to have something.

* * *

**Gale Pov. **

I didn't know Haymitch well other than during the rebellion he was just the drunk old victor that always fell off the stage when reaping came. I had been invited and I was going to go to his funeral but what would I say to him. The only thing I could thank him for was keeping Katniss alive, however he kept her alive by keeping Peeta alive too. I didn't hate peeta not any more but he was still crazy and all with his tracker jacker episodes, I glad katniss left him he didn't deserve a beautiful girl like that anyway. Apparently neither did I but as long as katniss wasn't with Peeta I was happy for her.

* * *

**Effie Pov.**

I had spent the night crying and blowing my nose into three boxes of tissues. Haymitch and I never loved each other but we cared deeply for one another. I had been the first person Haymitch called to tell me about little baby thorn and I was delighted to hear most of the news other than the part when he told Katniss the little girl had died. I felt sorry for Thorn now that Haymitch was gone she had no one else other than me and I knew that she didn't really like me that much. Tomorrow I was going to Haymitch's funeral wearing what he liked best. No wig, just my long blonde hair, no unnatural colored skin, and no extravagant clothing. Just plain old Effie. I truly missed Haymitch and his snarky, harsh comments but that was Haymitch. I also missed the loving Haymitch that only Thorn and I knew. He was a good man with a big heart that he kept hidden from the world. Although they were such terrible circumstances I couldn't wait to see everyone.

* * *

I didn't really want to do all the other pov's but I decided that because they would be in the next chapter it is important they have a little say.

Thank you for reading and please review I'd like to know what you think of it and its only just started!.

Shout out to the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter.

mrsodairmockingjay132

CuriosityBebz

Stephhnie-lopez

MaidenAlice

Guest

Inuyasha'sLoveKagome


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all those people who reviewed my last chapter! please enjoy and review :)

* * *

Peeta Pov.

I rolled from side to side in attempt to get comfortable, I tried to sleep in every possible position however it was a restless night because Katniss filled my thoughts with memories that I had suppressed because they brought me to much sadness now. I groaned frustrated with how much a women who didn't love me could have an effect on me when she is miles away. I sat up, switching the small lamp next to the bed on and flopping back on the bed when it illuminated the room. This was useless. I swung my leg over the side of the bed reaching for my prosthetic and quickly got up and walked down the stairs. I picked up a cheese bun from the container and decided if I was going to have a restless night because of katniss I was going to allow myself to think of katniss in a way I wanted to, not these stupid memories that she probably doesn't even remember.

"_Katniss what's wrong" I looked towards the door where she walked in and dumped her empty hunting bag on the bench. "You, that what's wrong" I felt hurt by the words of course I did something wrong most of the time it was my fault. "What did I do?" It was innocent acting as If I had no idea when in truth I knew exactly what was wrong. "I couldn't hunt because of what you said last night" I wanted to roll my eyes something that I had picked up from her "Katniss I said it because I want it, I was asking you how you felt about it" she glared at me and through clenched teeth "You know how I feel about kids Peeta" I knew she didn't want them but it was a few days after that wonderful dream and it had me thinking maybe Katniss would be a great mother, If she let herself that is. "Katniss why do you feel that way, You never tell me" Sadness showed on her face - something she had picked up from me - "Because of the Hunger games Peeta, Someone will take her away" I knew katniss had been thinking about it because she referred to the imaginary child we were talking about as 'her' instead of 'it'. I wanted so badly to keep talking about this, maybe even come to a decision however as usual I caved and embraced her whispering to her that it didn't matter and that I could wait. Truth was It did matter and I didn't want to wait._

I loved remembering the times that Katniss made me cave, or the times when Katniss was stubborn because that was who Katniss was. My love for her always came before anything else I wanted because I was too scared I would loose her. Even though it turned out all those times I embraced her and told her how much these things didn't matter and how much I loved her, she left me anyway.

I looked out the window and watched the sun rise, It was beautiful although no sunrise could beat the one I saw in district four on our victory tour. The sun rays slowly danced along the ground lighting it with the bright yet soft orange and as it rose into the sky illuminating every little thing a bright beautiful colour. My favorite colour.

Today I would see Katniss for the first time in seventeen years. I was nervous because I knew she would be beautiful and there was a chance she would have a family...maybe with gale. I was also nervous because what if Katniss could barely look at me, if that happened I don't think I could bare the pain it would bring me.

I was now thankful for the restless night. It gave me time to think and it also meant I was awake when Effie called at 5:30 in the morning. "Hello Peeta?" I sighed "Hello Effie, How are you?" I could hear her smile probably thinking 'oh such manners Peeta' "I'm Wonderful Peeta, I know it such a terrible Hour but if we are going to get to District twelve before 9 the hover craft and I will be waiting on the platform for you at 6:00"

"At six? Effie it take more than thirty minutes to get from the capitol to District two" "I've already left Peeta, I didn't want to be late so I left at 5:00" I was speechless I knew Effie was very punctual but I had no idea she could be up at an hour like that. "Effie what time do I have to be at the platform again ?" I pulled the phone away from my ear slightly as she said something about remembering what time she said I should be there and what if she hadn't called would I have remembered then before answering my question "Peeta be there at 6:30" I nodded into the phone before realizing she couldn't see me and answered "Okay Effie I wont be late, I promise".

I had brought all my bags down stairs, packed a few cheese buns hoping that maybe katniss might want one and sat on the couch. The t.v was on and I had my eyes glued to the screen although I was barely watching it. In a way I couldn't wait until 6:15 when I could leave home for the platform yet at the same time I dreaded the moment the clock said 6:15 because that meant I would being seeing Katniss in less than five hours.

I attempted to watch T.V. Reruns of the Ceaser Flickerman show was on, ever since the hunger games ended he started his own show although he still did the same thing interviewing celebrities.

6:10...I watched the clock now. I was getting tired of watching T.V and waiting for the stupid clock to hit 6:15.

It felt like I had been watching the clock for hours before it finally ticked over to 6:15. I stood from the couch faster than I though possible with my prosthetic leg switched the lights and the T.V off and fled the house locking it behind me. I glanced at my watch that I never wore unless Effie had given me a exact time to be somewhere it read 6:25. I was almost there and I could see the hover craft landing. This was It as soon as I stepped into that hover craft I wouldn't have to wait much longer before Katniss did the same thing.

6:30. I arrived at the platform at exactly 6:30 and I was met with a short women with blonde hair who I assumed was the pilot until I got closer and realized it was Effie. Effie without all the extravagant clothes and make up. "Effie?" She smiled at me "Peeta, It so good to see you again" Effie hugged me and I hugged her back however I was still in deep shock that Effie Looked like that without all those...things. She was beautiful.

Effie noticed me looking at her hair, it was nothing like Katniss's and not nearly and beautiful yet it was still beautiful "You like Peeta?" I smiled and nodded "Effie.." there was nothing else I could say. I guess I never thought of Effie without all her extravagant clothes...that was who Effie was. "Haymitch me better when -as he would say - looked 'normal'" I smiled I wasn't going to tell her I liked her better this way because it could hurt her feelings so I just smiled "well you look stunning Effie" A small smile bounced its way to her face "Thank you, Peeta".

The Hover craft left the Platform at 6:40. "Effie do you know how katniss is getting there?" of course I already knew that she was coming on this hover craft but I wanted to talk about Katniss and maybe Effie knew where she was getting on at.

"Oh Peeta didn't you know she is catching this Hover craft with us" I smiled my plan had worked "I wasn't sure if she was" she handed me some tea which she hadn't asked if I wanted any but I took it anyway "Yes Peeta she is getting on at District four with Annie and her son Finn" I nodded "She lives in district four?"

Effie's smile faded "Peeta I don't know, thats all I know" I knew Effie was lying she did know whether or not Katniss lived in district four she just wasn't going to tell me. Plan Failed.

Silence fell throughout the Hover craft, All you could hear was low hum of the engine It had been over tow hours already.

"We'll be in district four in another hour Peeta" They were the first words Effie had said since she told me she didn't know anything. I nodded though I didn't smile. Katniss would be here in another hour and she had tried so hard to make sure I didn't know anything about her, even Effie lied to me something she would have never done on her own accord.

I stood from my chair and walked over to my leather case, pulled pencils and my note book from the case and started to draw. I had no idea what I was drawing I was letting my hand do the work not my head.

The hover craft slowed, I could feel it preparing to land. Looking down at my sketch pad I realized for the first time in five years I had drawn katniss, not young katniss that I remember. I drew what I imagined Katniss would look like now and if she did look like this then aging was in her favor.

"Peeta" Effie voice pulled out from my daze looking at her she smiled "Are you okay?" I nodded because I couldn't find my voice. Was is really that obvious that I wasn't okay. I pulled myself back into my memories too afraid to see 'new' katniss.

"_Peeta! Peeta!" Katniss gripped my shoulders shaking me "Not again...Haymitch? where are you?" _

_Katniss stood back "Peeta its not real, I'm here, I'm your wife, we live together Peeta?" katniss's voice was filled with fear "Peeta Its not real" Haymitch was now standing between Katniss and Myself._

_After that I blacked out. I couldn't remember what happened that night although I know it was one of the reasons she left me. _

"Peeta?" The soft beautiful voice filled the Hover craft. The voice belonged to Katniss.

Looking up at her I replied "Katniss"

Thorn Pov.

I finished Roy's sisters cake at 4:00 in the morning and it was definitely worth it. I hadn't thought about the day ahead of me ever since I started but now that I was finished with the cake my imagination took over.

_They walked silently towards the front door, I watched through my bedroom window as a women pulled keys from her pocket and shoved them into the lock, twisting it until it clicked open. The door creaked as the six people who arrived slowly pushed it open revealing a small cosy lounge. A women voice filled the silence "Well at least he cleaned up before he died, I was expecting smashed glass and the smell of alcohol" _

_Those words irritated me, everyone thought Haymitch was a no good drunk, Haymitch used to be like that, he was never like that around me. _

I never allowed myself to think past that point I didn't want to imagine how I would talk to my parents, how I would introduce myself. I wanted to wait and see what I would do.

It was now 9:00.

Roy had already picked up the cake and now I awaited for the phone call that let me know the hover craft was fifteen minutes away. I paced the lounge trying to keep myself calm. I couldn't do it! I couldn't do it!

At 9:15 I picked up a book from one of the many shelves Haymitch had brought me as a child, sat in front of the fire with the phone and tried to read.

I had found comfort in the silence of the house and the imaginary world of my book when the phone rang, I knew it was Effie. Effie was going to call to warn me. "Hello" "Oh good, Thorn the hover craft will be landing in fifteen minutes did you want to meet me at the platform" "NO! uh... I mean I can't I'm baking and I don't want it to burn, maybe later just you could stop by" I wasn't baking but it was a good enough excuse.

"Alright" I knew Effie was upset with me because after that she hung up.

Fifteen Minutes. Fifteen Minutes. They would be here in Fifteen minutes.

Johanna Pov.

I was ready to get the hell of this hover craft. Annie was telling her seventeen year old son about manners! that was funny and annoying, Finn reminded me of Finnick so much. Peeta had been drawing for hours, always ripping out the page when he didn't draw whatever she was drawing correctly and Katniss...she was the worst, she sat there playing with her braid avoiding all eye contact especially with Peeta. Effie told me the only words they had said to each other was when Katniss first got on the craft. She said Peeta and he said Katniss, not another word or glance towards each other between them.

Gale was trying to get Katniss to talk but she wouldn't, she wouldn't even look at him eventually he gave up.

The silence was killing me and I knew there was only fifteen minutes left until this stupid craft landed, at least if I took the train I could have avoid all of this. I was counting down the seconds as soon as it landed I was going to jump out of that door, kissing the ground because It would mean I was free.

Ten minutes later I was very close to be labeled as crazy and that was when Effie's voice filled the silence

"Everyone we are finally in district twelve, landing will take another five minutes and then we will all walk to the victors village" Effie was the only person who could sit here and endure all that was going on and be so calm.

Thorn Pov.

For the last fifteen minutes I had been cleaning, watching T.V, keeping my eye on the clock always checking back, these last fifteen minutes were the worst of my life. The house was now too clean for my liking, the clock read 9:32, Effie was very punctual so this meant that she was late. I was laughing at my little joke when I heard voices outside my house, Voices I couldn't recognize. It was them.

I heard foot steps outside my front door. Effie wasn't coming here by herself she was bringing everyone.

Before I could react and run up the stairs away from the voices the door swung open, Effie standing in the doorway with five other people and there they were standing behind Effie was my Mother and my Father.

* * *

Thanks to all those amazing people who reviewed my last chapter I can't believe I got 11 reviews!

Peeta'sFavoriteGirl

mrsodairmockingjay132

sunkist1119

outsiders gal forever

Inuyasha'sLoveKagome

Sparkles12

DayanAvila

MaidenAlice

Ella-Starstruck

Sharpay Evens 11

Kpfan72491


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all my lovely readers! this is my most successful story and its all because of those wonderful people who review, favorite and alert! you are all so amazing :) Please Review because it motivates me this chapter wasn't meant to be up until tomorrow but because I got so many reviews I forced myself to get it up today :)

* * *

"It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart." ~ Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Thorn Pov.**

My whole life I didn't know who my parents were and in the blink of an eye they were standing in my doorway. I grew up secretly despising myself because I wasn't good enough for my real parents. To those people who knew Haymitch wasn't my real father, I was the girl that only a drunk victor could love. Nobody could ever take that pain away from me.

I had dreamt about this moment multiple times when I was little, of course I was childish then. If I had met my parents years ago I would have expected them to know who I was, little did I know that Now I also expected the same thing. I yearned for their love because at this moment in my life no one else was around to fill the void. Not now that haymitch was gone, Possibly not ever.

"Effie who is that?" After the words left my mothers mouth I wanted to scream at her. I knew who she was! yet she didn't know me. My inner mind reared its head _she thinks your dead! _I wanted to cry. I knew my mother thought I was dead however I was hoping there would be a motherly instinct that she might have known who I was. What a waste of hope, because there was no flicker of recognition in her eyes. My father smiled at me, I knew he didn't even know that my mother was pregnant yet he was the one to show me he cared, he had a reason to not know who I was yet he showed compassion in his eyes.

"I'm Maybelle, but please call me Thorn" I smiled politely keeping up my facade of happiness whilst deep down I wallowed in sadness. I was a stranger to them.

I was lost in my thoughts of sadness when a soft, males voice rang out over the silence. "Pleasure to meet you Thorn, I'm Peeta Mellark" He smiled at me and then continued speaking pointing to a short women "This is Annie Cresta-Odair and her son Finn - they're from district four" Next he pointed to the two people standing at the back of the group "That is Gale Hawthorn and Johanna Mason" I tried smiling but deep down I still wallowed in sadness because I didn't know any of these people and Haymitch did. Why didn't I know about them? My father then turned to my mother "And this is Katniss Everdeen".

_Peeta Mellark. _It was a nice name, Mellark. Mellark. Maybelle Thorn Mellark. I liked it. 'Mellark' felt so natural to me. It suited me better than Abernathy.

I always knew my mothers name was Katniss Everdeen. Her name wasn't what had surprised me when he introduced her, it was the way he introduced my mother 'And this is Katniss Everdeen' I could tell he still loved her. My mother hadn't spoken another word, she kept her eyes down cast, she fidgeted with her fingers. It was obvious she was uncomfortable with everything that was going on.

The wind had started to pick up and Effie quickly ushered everyone inside. God damit Effie, I was hoping this little doorway meeting would end. I watched my mother walk into the lounge, she looked as if she was inspecting the house.

**Effie Pov.**

My heart ached for the poor girl, she was frozen at the bottom of the stairs, staring at her parents probably hoping they would just know. The only way they were going to know what if Katniss figured it out or Thorn told them. Either way Peeta and Katniss were not leaving District twelve the same people they were when they arrived.

Katniss still couldn't handle knowing she had a child it wasn't because she wouldn't be able to look after her, because that ship has sailed this girl doesn't need looking after. Katniss would be sad because she wasn't here. Katniss would hate herself because she didn't want the child. Katniss now was a different person than the day when she gave birth seventeen years ago. Although I knew Peeta could accept it, there is no way you could tell one of them that they have a child and not the other. I also wanted Thorn to tell them, in haymitch's will he left me very detailed note on letting Thorn tell katniss and Peeta she was their child, explaining how important it was that she did so.

I ushered everyone inside closing the door behind johanna, smiling at her as she glared at me.

That girl really didn't like me. while everyone was shuffling into the kitchen I pulled Thorn aside "Effie!" she whispered "Thorn, Haymitch would have wanted you to talk to them, don't be shy...get to know them before they know your their daughter" I saw her sadness "What if I don't want to tell them?" I pulled her into a hug "You have to, don't be afraid darling" I hoped my words were helpful.

**Thorn Pov.**

I didn't mean it and Effie saw right through me, Of course I wanted to tell them. I just didn't know how.

Effie told me not to be afraid but how do I not be afraid, what if they run out of the house screaming catching the next train away from district twelve, anything to get away from me. Or if they tell me they already have other children, I wanted to tell them but I wasn't ready to do that. Not yet.

**Peeta Pov.**

Maybelle had been walking behind me when Effie pulled her aside, I tried to ignore it but I heard Maybelle whisper "What if I don't want to tell them" There was something going on and I wasn't going to snoop around but there was a reason all of us were here, staying in Haymitch's house instead of the other victor houses.

I watched katniss pour herself and Annie a tea, I smiled. She was still so beautiful, I wanted to talk to her but it was obvious she didn't want to talk to me. I must have done something bad for her to hate me this much.

I hoped that it wasn't extremely obvious I loved her still, It pained me too watch her look so...Dead.

She hadn't talked other than the few words she said to Effie in the doorway, not a peep. She wasn't even talking to Annie now.

Thorn and Effie finally walked into the kitchen, Effie looked her usual cheery self but thorn looked sad.

I smiled at her again hoping to lift her sprits but not even a little smile back.

God she could be so much like katniss. Eventually she walked over to me "Hi" I could feel that she was nervous talking to me. I chuckled to myself why was she nervous, I was nothing special. "Hello, You live here with Haymitch" she froze when I said his name, her eyes getting watery "Yes I live here, where do you live?"

I smiled again, I guess we were going to get to know each other "District two, I have a bakery there"

"You have a bakery, that is wonderful I love baking, Usually cakes...decorating them is the best"

We talked about my bakery for a while and it turns out that she loved baking just as much as I do.

she reminded me of katniss in so many ways, she had long dark brown hair, if she had it in braid she would have looked like katniss seventeen years ago, without the blue eyes of course.

**Katniss Pov.**

The girl looked about seventeen, she said her name was Maybelle but people called her Thorn. I didn't like her name immensely but it was alright. It was the kind of name Haymitch would like.

She looked so much like the daughter I had imagined a thousand times in my head, Long brown hair, Olive 'seam' skin and bright blue eyes. I shook the thoughts from my head. Its a coincident. Effie Ushered us into the lounge by the fire, where she left us and the strange girl standing by the fire whilst she went to get drinks for us all.

I watched as the strange girl talked to Peeta, he laughed, she laughed. It was obvious that there conversation was about baking, Peeta never laughed like that unless he or someone else had made a joke about yeast.

"Effie can I have a black tea?" The strange girl called out to Effie "Of course darling".

This was strange, Effie was usually very nice to everyone however it was obvious to me they knew each other because usually Effie was the one asking for tea not getting it for others.

I looked around the room and it was nothing special, A normal victors house kitchen, and then I noticed it, the liquor cabinet which used to hold all Haymitch's liquor was empty. Not a drop of alcohol in it. The house that used to be doused in the awful smell of alcohol now smelled like...normal. There wasn't a drop of liquor in sight and any alcoholic smell was miles away.

I slipped out of the kitchen when Annie was busy talking to Finn and gale.

I walked through the house, running my fingers over the railing of the stairs, it was clean almost shining. The carpet wasn't old but it wasn't new it must have been replaced a year or two ago. I walked up the stairs a long row of photos hung on the wall. The first one had a red wooden frame and inside it was Haymitch standing outside the front of his house smiling with a little baby.

The second one was of a toddler eating a cookie in the meadow.

After that was of a little girl standing against the wall trying to measure her hight.

As I looked at them I realized it was a timeline.

The fourth photo was a girl with blue eyes showing of a terrible looking cupcake that she must have made.

I continued walking up the stairs looking at each of the photos as the girl with the blue eyes and brown her grew up. In each of the photos that Haymitch was in he was smiling, except for one in this photo he looked like he was about to kill the boy holding the girl with the blue eyes hand. I realized in all these photos Haymitch looked fatherly. Haymitch had a heart. At the very top of the stairs was a recent photo of Haymitch, he looked old, sick and the girl with the blue eyes stood next to him bringing out a smile on his sad face.

In this photo Haymitch knew he was going to die.

The girl with the blue eyes was still here. The girl with the blue eyes was the stranger standing in Haymitch's kitchen talking to Peeta.

At the top of the stairs were two doors. One was Haymitch's room and the other belonged to thorn, the girl with the blue eyes. I had the urged to go into her room, she looked after Haymitch when we I didn't.

The room was large, with orange walls. A stack of stuffed animals sat on her bed. It was nothing special until something shiny caught my eye. A small charm bracelet, one charm was a cake, the other was a heart and the last was a bow and arrow. It was hanging on the corner of a photo frame.

There wasn't a photo in the frame just a piece of paper that had been scrunched up and then flattened out.

It read it Haymitch's hand writing ' Be strong, Get to know your parents'

Parents. That implied she had to get to know her mother and her father. If she didn't know who her father was that would mean that Haymitch wasn't her father.

I stormed down the stairs, ignoring the photos that hung on the wall. Everyone was silent in the kitchen when I walked in, I eyed the strange girl.

"Who are you?"

* * *

I am sorry...another cliff hanger but don't worry I have decided I will Update on Saturdays and Tuesdays (Australian Time of course). So an update is due in four days!

**Thank you so much to all those people who reviewed the last chapter! **

Kateeta317

Peeta'sFavoriteGirl

MaidenAlice

Guest

Piratebunny (Guest)

Kpfan72491

pokips

Inuyasha'sLoveKagome

i love ur story ( Guest )

Ella-starstruck

Sharpay Evans 11

Madie (Guest)

Skylight Reality (guest)

MockingjaysRule (guest)

Tinkerbell02 (guest)

Guest

**Please Review it makes my day :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, thank you to all the amazing people who have favorite, followed and reviewed this story. Enjoy this chapter longest one yet!...Oh and please Review**.

* * *

**Thorn Pov.**

_Papa walked with me to school, I was scared because it was big and then papa told me that schools in district one were bigger and that made me feel better._

_After Papa left me there with the teacher we were getting to know everyone in our class we started with 'favorite colours' and then 'what our favorite food was' and after that 'whats the favorite thing that mummy does for us'._

_"My favorite colour is purple, I love chocolate and my mummy sings to me" a little girl in front of me said._

_All of the kids in my class were talking about their favorite food and the one thing they Love that their mother did for them, I tried to think about what I would say._

_"Maybelle your turn" Mrs Kaye said._

_"My favorite colour is pink, I love pancakes and...and...I don't have a mummy"_

_All the kids in the class were silent. Why didn't I have mummy? was I not good enough to have a mummy?_

* * *

That was the first time I suspected something was different about my life compared to all the other kids.

* * *

_The phone rang, It was loud and it interrupted papa (Haymitch) reading my bed time story._

_Tonight it was about a girl and seven little men, but Haymitch had to get the phone he said it was important._

_I was meant to be in bed waiting patiently but I was angry that someone interrupted my story, I stood hiding behind the wall listening to papa talk on the phone._

_"Effie she's fine...no Katniss is still unfit"_

_"No Effie I haven't seen her since but I know Katniss, she's happy that she doesn't have a child"_

_"Effie I will not call Katniss...Thorn needs me"_

_"Effie, I need Thorn, without her here all I am is a drunk bastard"_

_"Don't tell Katniss, Thorn wouldn't understand not yet"_

_Papa slammed the phone down muttering something that didn't make any sense to me. I scrambled up the stairs, diving for my bed waiting for the rest of my story._

_Papa walked into the room picking up the book and reading from where he left off._

_The first said, "who has been sitting on my chair?"_

_The second, "Who has been eating off my plate?"_

_The third, "Who has been taking some of my bread?"_

_The fourth, "Who has been eating my vegetables?"_

_The fifth, "Who has been using my fork?"_

_The sixth, "Who has been cutting with my knife?"_

_The seventh, "Who has been drinking out of my mug?"_

_(Bolded because obviously those lines don't belong to me. No copy right Intended )_

_"Papa! what happens next, is she there! did she do all that?" Papa smiled "Thorn we'll read the rest tomorrow night, right now you have to sleep" he poked my nose, stood from my bed and as he was about to turn of the light and close the door I asked one my question._

_"Papa where is mama?"_

_"I'll tell you that story another time Thorn" then Papa left me lying in bed with half of snow white running through my mind._

* * *

I remember all the kids asking me why I didn't have a mummy and all I could say was "I don't know". That was the first time I actually accepted the fact that I was different. The question still hung in the air. Who was I?

My name is Maybelle 'Thorn' Abernathy, I am seventeen, My biological parents are Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Neither of them know I exist. Haymitch was my Papa. Effie was his friend. I knew all of this however none of them were the answer my Mother was looking for. Who am I?

The truth was I didn't know how to answer that question. All I knew was I was different. I grew up being Different.

I raised my head to meet her angry eyes "I don't know" I whispered trying to choke back a tear, quickly looking back at the floor before she could burn me with her angry gaze more than she already had.

If it weren't for the people surrounding me, I would have run, I wanted to hide. I didn't want to talk anymore. I had already admitted to myself and everyone around me that I didn't know who I was, or who I was meant to be. Simply I was an empty body with a name.

Her anger got the best of her "What do you mean you don't know! I don't know who you are, that makes sense! You...Tell me who you are!" I wasn't sure if she was on to me, did she know I was her daughter. Well if she didn't know she soon would.

I looked around the room my father was talking to another man I think his name was finn, he walked over to Katniss and tried to calm her down. Her response was worse than the first time.

"Who are you?" Her voice was harsh, filled with...hatred? I wasn't sure.

I looked at my father, a small smile played on my lips before I turned back to my raging mother.

"I'm Your daughter" I said it. It wasn't the way I imagined it, I never imagined my mother would be angry like she was.

My mother wanted to know who I was and that was it. I was her daughter.

My mother was silent. "My daughters dead" she whispered before leaving the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. Silence now filled the kitchen, Not even Effie was cheerful.

* * *

**Peeta Pov.**

Katniss was yelling, she was furious with the teenage girl. "Who are you?"

I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist and soothe her, tell her it was going to alright. Only I couldn't because one Katniss wouldn't want me near her and two I didn't know what was wrong.

Thorn eventually answers Katniss and when I hear her response I want to sink into the corner of the room.

"I'm your daughter" Thorn whispered and from my experience with katniss I knew that she was choking back tears.

"My daughter is dead" Katniss's words were harsh yet flat, there was almost no emotion in the words.

The kitchen was silent after Katniss left, slamming the door behind her.

Thorn sunk to the ground, fisting her dress in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably into the fabric. I had a sudden urge to comfort her, to tell her that katniss would be back, katniss dealt with tough things with anger then love.

I realized why I wanted to comfort her. Thorn had told me she was seventeen, If she was seventeen that would mean that I was her father. I had a daughter.

I felt a pang of sadness course throughout my body, I had a daughter and I never new about it. I had missed out on so much. Holding her as a baby, taking her to the meadow, her first day at school. I had missed out on being her dad. The one and only thing that I truly wanted in my life and It had passed me by.

Why didn't anyone tell me. If Katniss didn't want her I could have raised her not Haymitch. Haymitch wasn't meant to be her dad, I was. Thorn would never see me like that though because I was never there.

I felt angry. Katniss never told me I had a daughter. Haymitch and Effie Knew, I've missed so much.

Her sobbing hadn't even begun to subside, when I gave in and knelt beside her whilst everyone else stood in silence. I noticed that Effie was missing, she must have gone after Katniss. She probably shouldn't have done that, it wont make anything better.

I rested my hand on hers. Her head jerked up, wiping away tears from her soaked cheeks.

"Your Katniss daughter" She tried to smile but failed, her tears started again and I tried to soothe her, she was easier to soothe than Katniss. Katniss was a whole different story, she hated looking weak. I hadn't asked her if she was mine, I knew she was although I did want to hear it from her. Who knows what Katniss could have done when she left me.

I pulled Thorn of the ground, wrapping my arm around her waist to keep her standing and took her out of kitchen, away from all the people gaping at her, and took her up the stairs. She pulled me to her room and then once again broke down into tears.

"I...I..ju-st didn't thi-nk sh- she'd hate me!" she managed to say through her never ending sobs.

"Thorn, she doesn't hate you, Katniss hates a lot of things but her daughter wouldn't be one of them"

She turned her head to face me, her big blue eyes teary and red, her cheeks soaked and her lips quivering.

"She denied I was her daughter in front of everyone" Her words were flat, she was distraught that Katniss, her own mother had done such a thing. She paused for a moment before she spoke again.

"You know I didn't really know what I expected, I knew you and my mother didn't know I existed but I just hoped that my mother would have a...I don't know a flicker of recognition, maybe she would just know but she didn't"

I had a sense of happiness, she just admitted I was her father. I wondered how she knew though, it wasn't like me to start questioning whether she was my daughter however I couldn't help but wonder how she knew. I wanted to ask but I didn't want to ruin this moment, she trusted me and I didn't know her well enough to know if she would be hurt by such a question.

Her crying had stopped she was waiting for me to say something, anything. "I always wanted a daughter" I could see her smiling in the corner of my eye. She was obviously happy that I had said that.

"I dreamt about meeting my mother when I was little, I always assumed that Haymitch was my father until one day he told me that he wasn't, but even after knowing he wasn't my father I couldn't imagine what you would look like, and then he sort of explained what you looked like...did a good job" she smiled "Now I know where my blue eyes came from"

"Tell me about her" It was obvious that she was referring to katniss however I was shocked by her question. What did she want me to tell her, I hadn't talked to her in over seventeen years.

I started from the basics.

"Her name is Katniss Everdeen, she was born in district twelve, in the seam. She had a sister named Primrose. She volunteered for the 64th Hunger games in place of her sister, I was the male tribute that year" I paused regretting saying anything about the hunger games, She wanted to know about katniss her mother not about our little love story that meant almost nothing to her.

"Her favorite food is Cheese Buns, she is amazing when it comes to a bow and arrow and other than cheese buns she loved lamb stew" I was telling her the things I knew, however after I said them they all sounded useless. Why did thorn need to know these things.

"Katniss deals with hard things first with hate then with love. She isn't always a angry person." I could see she was struggling to believe what I had said. With the reaction that Katniss gave her I don't blame thorn for not believing me.

"Do you think she will be able to accept me?" I hoped just as much as thorn did that she would, but katniss was stubborn and if she didn't want to accept it...she would try her hardest not to.

* * *

**Katniss POV.**

It was impossible! no, no Haymitch told me she was dead. That meant that she was dead. I knew coming back to district twelve would cause trouble, never this kind of trouble. It was too late for me to be a mother now. I never ever forgave my mother and she only 'left' for a year, I was gone for seventeen.

I found myself in the meadow, I climbed under the fence (its still hadn't been removed, though it was never live) and walked into the forrest, taking in the fresh air and the beautiful smell of the forrest that I had missed so badly.

My feet sank slightly into the mud, leaves rustling as I brushed past them, I had been walking for a while when I realized my feet were taking me to the lake my father took me to when I was younger. One good thing about district twelve was there were some good memories here.

I could see her blue eyes staring into mine, her olive skin and long dark brown hair that resembled mine. She was the perfect mix of Peeta and I.

Walking up those stairs I pretty sure I knew who she was, I just needed more evidence, I needed to hear it from her and when I did, I refused to believe it.

That day when Haymitch told me she was dead, I didn't want to question it. I believed it instantly because of the fact I didn't want kids, not when I was with Peeta and definitely not without him. Kids were never, ever on my life plan and when I found out that I was pregnant I was sure that in the end Peeta would deal with it. I guess Haymitch realized it was impossible for me to raise a child, so he told me she didn't make it. Am I horrible for not questioning what Haymitch told me.

I felt my knees weaken. This was the first time since the rebellion that I truly didn't know what to do, I had no one to help me through this. Peeta. His name popped into the back of my mind, I doubt that he would help me because I might have just found out that my daughter was still alive, yet he just found out he had a daughter. My daughter. Peeta could never hate anyone, however I may have just changed that.

I sank to my knees, fisting the fallen leaves and dirt in my hands, I hadn't cried in years but now in front of the lake I cried. Pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, holding onto something was better than nothing.

I woke, the grass around me wet and my hair drenched from top to bottom, my clothes clung to my slender frame.

I had fallen asleep by the lake, the rain still pouring around me. I jumped to my feet at the sound of rustling leaves, I didn't have my bow and arrow if that was a animal I was screwed.

Gale pushed through the bushes and walked into the clearing where I was. "Katniss what have you done?" Oh great I'm not even worthy of a hi anymore then again this was the first time we had talked since..well a long time.

"I haven't done anything" It was harsh, the words flowed through my clenched teeth. He had no right to judge me.

"Katniss their is a teenage girl in Haymitch's house that says she is your daughter, then you leave her on the floor distraught saying that your daughter is dead...yes you done something" Gale had me tied up, he was right I had done something and no one else knew what I had done. They all wanted a explanation.

I brushed my hands against my pants, let out a sigh and started to tell him everything that I had been hiding from everyone for seventeen years.

"It had been three weeks since the rebellion. Peeta was still struggling with the tracker jacker venom episodes and I was struggling with nightmares. One night I suggested that Peeta and I...well you know and of course Peeta being the perfect gentle man told me it wasn't necessary however I guess I just really wanted to. So well we did."

"A few days after that Peeta had started talking about kids! I was far from ready for that, and I had explained it wasn't going to happen despite the million times he told me he wasn't considering it yet he just wanted to talk about it, I felt like I had to do it, and soon. I realized that Peeta was struggling more than me with his episodes and one day he...he called me a mutt. He had done it before during his episodes but this time he tried to hurt me again. It was pretty bad and I was terrified. So terrified I decided that the next chance I got I was going to tell him it was over. Of course he wouldn't remember the things he said or did during his episodes and I wasn't going to bring them up so I just told him it was over and left"

I paused almost terrified for the next part because this is were the seventeen year old in haymitch house crying come into my story.

"I moved to district 11, the one district that people wouldn't think I would have gone because of Rue.:" (A/N I am not sure what district I said she was in before...I couldn't find it so if I did mention one and I am wrong this time sorry. If I din't say anything about the district she was pregnant in...forget this note)

"I lived there for 8 months before returning to district twelve where I thought Peeta would be so I could give the baby to Peeta...he would have wanted her. But when I arrived and knocked on the door Haymitch opened his door telling me he was gone, and he didn't know where he went."

I had a sudden urge to put my hand over my stomach but resisted it. I continued talking.

"I ended up giving birth in district twelve, when the baby was born I heard her cry but I refused to hold her. I didn't want her. The nurses sedated me after I got angry at one of the nurses for telling that I should breast feed. Eventually I woke from the daze and Haymitch told me that while I was sedated the little girl died. I believed him, eager to start a new life. I moved to district four with Annie and Finn and that is where I have been ever since"

That was what had happened to me.

Gale looked at me and I knew he wasn't judging me or my decision to leave the house, he closed the distance between us and hugged me, at first I was uneasy about it and then I accepted the hug because honestly it felt good because no on had hugged me like this in a long time.

"Katniss" Gale's voice broke the silence.

"Yes"

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you really should talk to you daughter...today"

He was right I didn't want to hear it. However he was also right that I needed to do it. I needed to talk to my daughter.

* * *

**Chapter 6 done, Chapter 7...in progress.**

Okay just in case your confused...I know Peeta makes the assumption that effie had gone to talk to Katniss but you will find out where she went in the next chapter. Gale leaves to find Katniss after Peeta and thorn leave the Kitchen. Cleared Up? good.

I hope you liked the chapter because it is the longest one YET! :) (3,460 words!)

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. You are all amazing.**

InSaNeAnNiE

Sharpay Evans 11

Kateeta317

PeetaMellark'sKatniss

sakuraXnatsume

Tissa96 ( Guest )

Abcde1Dominic1

Kpfan72491

KeylanaMellark

LibraryGeek99 (Guest)

Inuyasha'sLoveKagome

MaidenAlice

piratebunny (Guest )

mrsodairmockingjay132

**Please Review! Keeps me motivated! Next Chapter Due SATURDAY (Australian Time)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank Abcde1Dominic1 & Kateeta317 for pointing out that in my last chapter I said it was the 64th hunger games when I meant the 74th! Thank you again.**

**Thank you to all those people who review! Alert! and Favorite! you guys keep me motivated.**

**PS. I do know that my grammar SUCKS! I am very bad at it and I'm working at it...if I continue to suck (tell me if it gets worse ) I might even look for a beta reader!**

**Read! and hopefully Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Katniss Pov.**

I didn't want to leave the confinement of the forrest, the tree branches arched over in a protective way that told me everything would be okay when In truth it wasn't going to ever be okay, I could never make up for what I had done.

Seventeen years ago I had easily believed that she was dead, I had left my child in district twelve whilst I moved on. I had been gone for seventeen years and the first chance I get to ask for forgiveness I lash out and tell her that my daughter is dead. I knew that she was my daughter but what I didn't know was whether I wanted to ask for forgiveness, had I truly done something wrong. A part of me screams yes, I had left my daughter in the arms of a drunk victor. Another part of me tells me to ignore the other side and that I hadn't done anything wrong. I was simply blinded by the fact I wasn't ready to be a mother. I still didn't understand either side of me, which was right and which was wrong.

For the first time in years I had confided in someone. It was the person who I confided in that surprised me. Gale.

Gale had been the person that I decided to tell my story to. I felt weak at the knees for the second time today, Gale now knew everything that had happened to me and I wanted to take it all back so badly. I wished to deal with the burden of theses secrets on my own and I had screwed that up.

Gale kept shooting me glances and I only ignored him because I was too deep in thought to turn my head and scowl at him. What was I going to say to her because 'I'm sorry' was never enough for me to forgive my mother so why should I expect it to be enough for her. I wanted to run back to forrest, to think this through. One minute I was trying to figure out what I should say to her to gain her forgiveness and the next I wasn't entirely sure I wanted it, I didn't care about her then do I care about her now?

It was a difficult question to ask myself. Gale tugged my out of my daze, pulling me towards the victors village. Here goes nothing. As I approached the stone stairs I felt uneasy. I could feel my rational side of my brain forcing me towards the door however I could also feel my not-so-rational side telling me it wasn't too late to run.

As I closed the space between myself and the door the urgency to run away grew larger but I couldn't run, my feet felt as if they were glued to the ground, I couldn't run or get any closer to the door. Gale shoved me closer to the door, something I would have never let him do If it weren't for the confrontation I was about to experience.

I reached for the door handle and without another thought of what might happen I opened the door.

The house was empty, I could hear voices up stairs but other than that the house was completely empty. I heard Peeta's voice coming from up stairs and froze for the millionth time today. Peeta was here. Peeta Knew! This time I was completely sure my knees would buckle and Gale wrapped his arm around my waist "No you don't, up the stairs you go" what was with him and shoving me today. Again the too side of my brain were at war. My rational side telling to go up the stairs and get it over with, my not-so-rational side telling me to first pick a fight with Gale and him shoving me.

My rational side won for once, and I walked up stairs.

I eyed the photos and their frames for the second time today, I still couldn't grasp the concept that Haymitch had been her 'dad'. In all these photos he looked happier that I had ever seen him. There it goes again, my two sides telling me it was right for her and the other telling me she would have been better of dead. I couldn't do it. I was hesitating in the middle of the stairs and for the first time in a long time my not-so-rational side agreed with my rational one and told me that now it was truly too late to run.

I continued up the stairs, keeping my eyes trained on my feet. I couldn't look at those photos and anymore.

As I reached the top of the stairs the voices got louder, I stood and listened for a moment before I decided to knock.

"Katniss deals with things first with hate then love. She isn't always an angry person" I do not Peeta! you don't know me...then I realized hew was right. When he told the whole nation he loved me I got angry at him and kind of 'attacked' him. "Do you think she will be able to accept me?" Thorn replied. Peeta didn't answer her.

I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling but other than that the voices were silenced, I now regretted knocking on the door.

Peeta opened the door and looked shocked to see me. "Katniss" I wanted to push past him but even I knew that right now that wasn't going to help anything. Thorn sat crossed legged on the bed, her head looking at her hands resting in her lap.

"Thorn?" I was stunned that I had said her name. She flinched when she heard me call her name however she didn't look up at me.

Peeta started talking to her, not ignoring me however not talking to me. "Thorn, its okay" Peeta was being his genuine self, I could tell he was just as scared as to what I would say, neither of us had actually spoken to each other since I'd left.

The room fell silent, so silent I thought I could hear birds chirping outside, which usually wasn't possible unless you were in the forrest.

The minutes passed, thorn crossed legged on the bed her head hanging low, Peeta standing between the two of us as if we were about to start a cat fight, and I standing awkwardly in the doorway hoping I wouldn't have to be the first one to speak.

Eventually, like always Peeta was the one to talk, he had a way with words that in the end would have me and thorn talking. I didn't want to talk, it was obvious she was angry at me probably for storming out but mainly for not being here for her when she was younger.

I heard him take a large breath before he spoke. "Thorn this is your mother Katniss" Again he paused, taking another large breath this time only I knew it was to put off what he was going to say next. "Katniss this is thorn, your daughter" I knew she was my daughter, so did everybody else so I wasn't sure why Peeta felt the need to introduce me to my daughter, and my daughter to me.

Thorn lifted her head, her blue eyes staring straight at me looking me up and down. I saw sadness in her eyes, she was upset that I was never there...or at least its the only reason she should be crying.

Once again the two sides of my brain were at war, one telling me that it was normal for her to cry for other reasons than me not being here the last seventeen years and the other telling me if she was crying about anything other than that she was just be silly. The only difference was this time I knew which side was right.

So far Peeta had done all the talking however I knew that he wasn't doing all the talking for much longer. Sadly 'much longer' was no time at all. Peeta walked closer to me, slid past my body that was blocking the door way and left Thorn and myself in the small bedroom. Once again silence filled the room.

I found it within myself to talk. I knew that I didn't want to talk however I also knew that standing here in front of my daughter and then walking away without a single word would upset Effie and most importantly would upset Peeta.

I shakily took a deep breath and I asked the first question that came to mind " How did you know?"

Thorn struggled to answer, opening her mouth and closing it a few times before she answered.

"Haymitch told me a few times what you looked like, your talent, I knew you were coming because Haymitch left me a letter, it was obvious he knew he was going to die so he told me that your would be here. Effie also told me, after that I just guessed it was you" she stared at her hands again after she had finished talking.

Thorn lifted her head again, meeting my gaze and asked me a question. "Did you know it was me?" I chocked on air, struggled to breath and wanted to leave the room. I wasn't expecting her to ask me that, I had no answer.

I could see sadness in her eyes for the second time since I had been in this room only this time she was on the verge of tears, her big blue eyes glistened with tears. I had hurt her with my silence, quickly I opened my mouth and tried to answer her question.

"At first, no I didn't know who you were. I thought you resembled Peeta, because you your blue eyes but quickly pushed the though away because my daughter was dead...or so I thought and Peeta would have never left you here if he knew about you. I couldn't take everyone talking happily, everyone sneaking glances my way their eyes filled with sympathy just because I was fucked up, so I left the kitchen. Walking up those stairs I put the pieces together. All those photos, A little girl with big blue eyes, dark brown hair. I connected you with the little girl and realized that you were her. You were the little girl Haymitch told me had died." I had the urge to add on 'you were my little girl' but she wasn't...I was her mother yes, however she wasn't my little girl, I had missed out on that.

"I didn't think so.." She didn't care for my long explanation, she wanted to know whether I recognized her straight away or not, and I didn't.

"You hate me, and I understand why you do...I stuffed up a lot. you had to carry me for nine months, you had to give birth to me and you cut all ties with everyone so they wouldn't know...in a way I guess you were ashamed of being pregnant." I gaped at her. Ho w did she know I cut all ties with everyone whilst I was pregnant. How did she know I was ashamed.

"I don't hate you but how did you know all that?" I felt like she knew everything about me all of sudden because other than Gale and myself no one knew that I had cut all ties with all of my friends and family during my pregnancy.

"Haymitch told me" I sighed, Haymitch knew me to well he must have just guessed I would do something like that.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, what did I want to know. Her voice filled the room once more dragging me from my thoughts.

"I don't hate you...Peeta said you would most likely think I'd hate you because you weren't here for me when I was younger, I'll be honest I thought I would hate you but I don't because your my mother and I have dreamt about meeting you for so long I jut guess I couldn't find it in me to hate you." Her words stunned me, she didn't hate me. How was that possible I had been a terrible mother. I hadn't even been a mother.

I wanted to say more to her but I couldn't find the words to say. How does a mother ask her daughter what her last name is! was is Everdeen? Mellark? maybe even Abernathy.

I opened my mouth in attempt to ask this question but once again couldn't find the words. The silence was quickly filling the room again and I had the urge to say something before It did. I wasn't ready to leave this room, despite how many times I thought of escaping now that I was here and she was talking to me, I wanted to know more about her.

Before I could form any words Peeta walked back into the room, fresh cheese buns on a tray. Had it really been that long since he left us to talk. We had barley said enough to each other.

The smell of fresh cheese buns filled the room and at the same time my stomach churned. I had missed these cheese buns, although there was one bakery in district four that made them they just weren't as good as Peeta's.

The silence that surrounded us was now filled with the sound of chewing. These cheese buns were just like I remembered them.

"Thorn?" Unlike with me her head shot straight up to look at him, I guess he managed to earn her trust.

Peeta sat next to her on the bed while I stood awkwardly in the doorway. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she smiled, her eyes now glistened with happiness. Peeta looked up at me "Katniss you should take Thorn to the forrest some time, she's never been past the fence." My eyes widened, of course she hasn't even though now your allowed to go past it no one ever does! Now Peeta wanted me to take Thorn to my private place? It was the place I felt safe! Even though I had been preparing for a debate I felt myself nodding, accepting the request to take her to the forrest.

Her eyes met mine and she smiled and for the first time in a very long time I smiled back.

* * *

**Effie Pov. ( Just a little Extra!)**

I found myself in the meadow, I had never been here before but I knew what it looked like because Haymitch told me over and over again what it looked like. It was a little secret obsession her former after thorn was born because she loved it to.

I wanted to talk to Haymitch so badly, tell him that Katniss and Peeta know about Thorn, but he probably already knew that. I stood still in the meadow, talking to myself I wanted to get these things of my chest. Why did I have to be the one to make sure Thorn told them. Haymitch trusted me to make sure it all went well, he knew it was going to be a big job because Katniss wouldn't accept it as easily as Peeta would. I hoped that I and Haymitch were very wrong with that, I hoped Katniss would accept it just as much.

I plucked a yellow daisy from the ground and lifted it my nose, smelling it. This was it, Haymitch would have his funeral tomorrow and then I would have to really say goodbye.

* * *

**I understand if you think this chapter suck however, it is only 7:40 in the morning in Australia when I finished this so...my brain isn't working so well.**

**I'd like to thank all those people who reviewed last chapter! Oh and Don't forget to Review...Next chapter Haymitch's funeral!**

**_PeetasGirlfriend (Guest) _**

**___InSaNeAnNiE_  
**

**___MaidenAlice_  
**

**___Sharpay Evans 11_  
**

**___Inuyasha'sLoveKagome_**

**___PurpleQueen981_**

**___Outsiders Gal Forever_  
**

**___Kpfan72491_**

**___Kateeta317_**

**___Tissa96_  
**

**___Abcde1Dominic1_**

**___Sakuraaaa (Guest) _**

**___Thank you all so much!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely readers! I know that this chapter is up a few hours late! I didn't finish it last night and had to finish it during class...oops! so please read...review...follow and favorite :) **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Thorn Pov.**

If I thought meeting my parents was hard then I hadn't even begun to struggle.

Today was Haymitch's funeral and to be completely honest I wasn't ready to say goodbye but to top this off if I had to say goodbye (which I do) I don't want to in front of my parents or anyone else because they are still strangers, just less than they were when they stood in the doorway.

Haymitch was my papa, he knew many things about me that no one else did and now I was forced to say goodbye, I didn't want to although it didn't matter how many times I told myself I didn't want to or that I wasn't ready to...I sadly had to.

I wrapped my blankets around me like a cocoon, praying they will protect me like they do a butterfly only all my hope is lost when Effie walks into my room with a far too cheery voice for a day like today.

"Thorn, up you get we have a BIG, BIG, BIG, day ahead of us" I groaned and rolled over pushing my face into my pillow wishing that she would leave me alone.

Effie pulled the blankets off me, causing me to fall out of the bed. "God damit!" I muttered. It wasn't like Effie to act the way she did but today she was obviously eager to get me on my feet and out the door.

"You will have to shower, wash your hair, under your finger nails!" Under my fingernails? was she crazy...yes she was. "You then will have to dry it, I have a fresh towel and underwear waiting for you in the bathroom" she pointed her perfectly manicured nail out the door and across the hall. "Now chop chop, we are on a schedule!" I felt a pang of sadness, Effie was treating his funeral like a party, we have to be perfectly on time or else. I could hear everyone talking down stairs.

"Well if he left anything for me I want the alcohol" comments like that hurt me the most because it only proved that no one else knew him.

I dragged myself into the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower.

The scorching water burned my skin, after the pain passed it was far more soothing than you would expect.

I felt as if the hot water was burning all those painful images, all those hurtful comments coming from downstairs, all the struggle that I was being put through.

Once I had done all the things Effie had told me to do I turned off the shower and stood in the bathroom. The cold tiles sent shivers running coursing throughout my body. I closed my eyes, listening to myself breath, counting each breath.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Thorn, you've been long enough..come on hurry I laid out a dress for you" I wanted to cry now, I didn't want to wear a dress. I didn't want to say goodbye. I didn't want to hurry up. I wanted to crawl into a corner and hide from the world.

I fought the urge to crawl into the bathroom corner, I gained the courage to walk out and into my bedroom.

There on my bed lay a simple white dress, with small white heels. I quickly grabbed the dress, put it on and started doing my hair, although I was sure Effie would complain about the simplicity of my hair do, I wasn't in the mood to have a fight over the way I decide to wear my hair.

Another knock on my door interrupted me doing my hair, the door slowly inched open and my father walked in. "Are you alright, I just wanted to check on you and I tried to escape Effie and her complaints about my shoes" I looked down at his shoes they were made of brown leather and I thought there was nothing wrong with them, Effie was just crazy.

"I'm alright, not really I am sort of afraid to say goodbye. No one knew him the way I did" I had never confessed that to anyone however if I had to confess it to someone I was happy I confessed this to my father.

He looked at me holding my gaze for a moment before he asked my a question. "What was he like then?" I was happy that someone cared about what I thought of Haymitch.

"He looked after me, he never ever drank in front of me, he was protective" I laughed remember that time when Roy stood on our door step. "He would always and I do mean always make me eat my broccoli. He wasn't the man that I hear everyone say he was." My father smiled at me "seems you do know a different Haymitch than everyone else" I wondered what everyone else did think of Haymitch. "What did everyone else think?" My father smiled and chuckled slightly "Well he was almost always drunk, he wasn't very useful to most tributes when it came to the hunger games giving them tips like 'stay alive'. I couldn't laugh at all these things because for me it was hard to picture this man as Haymitch.

My father must of known that I was getting upset because he stopped talking and changed the subject.

"Alright are you ready?" I looked down inspecting myself hoping that this would please Effie. My hair was in a simple bun with strand of hair loose framing my face, I had red lipstick on and then I looked at my father and nodded. "Yep, lets go" Peeta waited for me to leave first and then followed behind.

As I descended the stairs Effie smiled at me "Okay now that you finally ready we can go" she handed me flowers and started walking out the door. I realized once I was standing level with everyone else that I was the only one who wasn't wearing any black. I all of sudden hated Effie for choosing this dress for me. I tried to find my mother but she was already out the door talking to the young man that I knew was Annie's son however I just couldn't remember his name.

I followed quickly walking out the door and heading towards the meadow where Haymitch would be buried, It wasn't the usual place people were buried however I had begged Effie to find a way to let him be buried here. The sky was a bright blue which was unusual for district twelve, the air smelt of fresh flowers and the people seemed to all have smiles on their faces...The things spring can do to people.

I felt a small smile developing on my face however it quickly disappeared when everyone became silent and walked single file into the meadow. It used to be a warm place full of happiness and wonderful memories and now it was the place where I would come to mourn the loss of my papa.

I looked back on some of the memories I had here with papa, some brought tears to my eyes and others made me smile.

_I ran away to the meadow, with my teddy bear, a blanket and box of my favorite chocolate biscuits. _

_I was wearing my brand new pink tutu and my white leotard. Haymitch had picked me up from ballet and told me that I wasn't very good at it - that was too nice of a way to put it - he told me I sucked. So when I got home I grabbed the "essentials" and stormed out of the house. _

_He tried to coax me back into the house with ice cream but I was determined to keep on running clutching the biscuits, my bear and blanket to my chest. When I arrived in the meadow I put down my teddy bear and blanket but kept clutching my biscuits. Haymitch walked into the meadow silently. "Are you going to eat all those biscuits?" I nodded now attempting to climb a tree to escape him. "Thorn you are really stubborn come home" I still refused keeping with my attempt to climb a tree. Papa began bribing me "You come home and I'll buy you a new teddy" I didn't even budge. "Thorn its going to get dark soon, come home" before I could stop the words passing my lips I said "Dance with me first" and being the little brat I was I added "If I suck you suck too" ._

_He danced with me until the nights sky was filled with stars. I know it was the most embarrassing night of his life. Although it was one of the best nights of my child hood. That night as we were walking home I told him one day I was going to be the worlds best ballerina. That never worked out because two weeks later the ballet studio burned down, no one really knows how it caught fire but it did and after that it never got re-built and I never did ballet again._

My father grabbed my hand as we walked into the center of the meadow. I realized now that I was shaking uncontrollably. Sobs now racked my body as the reality finally set in, I would never have another memory like that. Haymitch isn't around anymore to take care of me. I was on my own. I knew that I had my parents but they wouldn't stay with me here in district twelve its obvious they have their own lives.

Peeta pulled me into a hug, telling me over and over again that it would all be okay, he told me that he was here for me. It was easier said than done.

I was a mess clutching his hand, my feet glued to the ground. Effie ushered Peeta aside forcing him to walk away from me however he looked back showing me a sad smile. Effie gripped my hand and pulled me into the meadow talking to me about how Haymitch wouldn't want me sad, he would want me to be happy. I had a new life ahead of me.

The funeral was small. A medium sized stone sat against the largest tree in the meadow engraved in the stone was _Haymitch Abernathy, Beloved friend & son. _I felt rage boil on my insides, those words meant nothing.

No one knew who the real Haymitch was yet they have the nerve to engrave those meaningless words into his grave stone. Haymitch was much more than that, Haymitch cared for me as if I were his own daughter. He deserved better words representing the man he was.

Effie tugged me arm and I realized everyone was leaving silently. I hadn't even said goodbye yet. "Effie leave me alone" I noticed I sounded ver harsh so I added "Please" this seemed to satisfy her because she loosened her grip and walked away, catching up with everyone.

I sunk to my knees next to the stone and let myself cry until I could cry no more. I sobbed for what seemed like hours but in reality couldn't have been any longer than five minutes. I reached out and rested my hand on the cold stone. After a while of just kneeling in the meadow, I stood brushed the grass from my white dress. I could already hear Effie and her never ending complaints because I had grass stains along the bottom of a white dress. It sent me into small fits of laughter. I left the flowers Effie had given me resting against the stone and walked from the meadow out onto the dirt road and walked back home.

It gave me time to think and Effie was right Haymitch wouldn't want me to cry, he would want me to be happy.

I walked back to the victors village with a small smile on my face, although Haymitch wasn't here it didn't mean he was gone. I could visit the meadow and him anytime I felt the need, or if I just felt lonely.

I realized that in the past hour I had been hormonal. I wasn't sad that I had to say goodbye, I was angry that the words on his grave stone didn't have any meaning and now I was fairly happy.

I walked up the stone stairs to my home and opened the door, everyone was silent. No one moving or talking. My mother wasn't there. Peeta looked at me with sad eyes. "Your mothers not here, she left the funeral early and we all assumed she would be here, but she's not."

I stared blankly at the wall. My mother wasn't here. Were was she. "Gale checked the lake where he found her last time but she wasn't there. He even checked where she grew up even though now it is just ruble"

I met the eyes of the man that everyone was calling Gale. "Any where else she would go?" He slowly looked at me and shook his head. She had to be somewhere. I left the house still wearing my grass stained dress and white shoes. I didn't know what compelled me to look for her but something did and I was determined to find her. My father followed me out, he must be as determined as I am to find her because he didn't try to coax me inside.

* * *

**Katniss Pov.**

I left the funeral early. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes and I wasn't going to cry. Haymitch had saved my life multiple times he had even taken care of my daughter when it was far from his responsibility I owed him so much.

I didn't go to the lake, I didn't even go back to my child hood home. I left the meadow and walked to town square remembering the day I volunteered for the hunger games, when Haymitch stubbled of the stage to drunk to prevent himself from falling. Meeting him on the train I would have never expected that I would owe him so much or that he would have done some of the things that he did. Saving my life was big one but looking after my daughter was larger and she seemed to turn out okay so he didn't stuff up. I smiled and actually laughed at the memory of Haymitch telling me to 'stay alive' for advice.

I walked from the town square and found myself standing in front of the ashes of the hob. It was now just a piece of land after it was bombed because there was no use in illegally trading anymore.

After a few moments I left the ashes and found my way standing in the meadow in front of his grave again, maybe I felt that I didn't get to actually say goodbye. I knelt by the stone and thanked him for everything he had done for me despite my anger, hate and secret fear.

* * *

**Thank you to all those people who reviewed last chapter and I would also like to add that I don't like this chapter as much as the rest but I had to put it in because well...its the funeral! Anyway...Please Review it really does make me happy and motivates me NEXT CHAPTER WHOLE LOT OF KATNISS / PEETA WITH A LITTLE THORN! **

sakuraXnatsume

Kpfan72491

mrsodairmockingjay132

foreverahleesha

Kateeta317

Abcde1Dominic1

InSaNeAnNiE

PurpleQueen981

Inuyasha'sLoveKagome

MaidenAlice

Sharpay Evans 11

Outsiders Gal Forever


	9. Stupid Authors Note!

I know what your thinking...stupid, damn, authors note..where is the update? read on if you don't hate me yet...

Hey Everyone! now I know some of you might be dying for an update and I PROMISE its on the way however I won't be updating this saturday (Friday for some people) because I have tried to spit this chapter 9 so I could get it up but I REALLY don't want to split it...so I really hope you don't hate me and I hope you read the LONG LONG LONG update on tuesday (monday...whatever) because there is a lot of Katniss / Peeta talking/ mending + memories so PLEASE forgive me and I will update Tuesday.

Again sorry for anyone who is really disappointed in me...I just couldn't split it!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers! I am sorry for not updating on saturday but I really hope that I made up for it! Please read on and Review. I'd like to thank all those people who review, favorite and Alert you make me so Happy! so please continue to review, alert and favorite.**

**Mostly all Peeta Pov because I find Katniss a little harder to write but there is some Katniss!**

**Thats all from me...**

**xox.**

******HERE IT IS!**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Her large grey eyes would have been distinguishable seventeen years ago, even if she had been hiding in the seam where almost everyone's eyes were the same, I would have found them and now seventeen years later its as if those grey eyes are unfamiliar, I would never be able to find them again.

I wanted to weep because of the pain this thought brought me, I may not be everything to Katniss, In fact I may not be Anything to her however she still means everything to me, the thought of now being able to find her infected my body with fear. Even if she didn't need me, I did need her.

I stood at the edge of the seam, it no longer looked like the seam however I knew it was the seam because the smooth stone path still turned into dirt. I kicked the dirt in frustration if she wasn't in her old home I would never be able to find her considering I had searched every possible place. I dragged my feet as I walked the road to Katniss old home, I knew it wouldn't be there anymore but Maybe katniss was hanging around there thinking of Prim.

Thorn and I had split over two hours ago and now I wished that I had a phone maybe Katniss had gone back a while ago. I stood now in front of the house that replaced the small shack Katniss grew up in, sadly she wasn't there either.

I paced the area until a short old women opened the door and walked out, standing on the door step looking at me suspiciously then she smiled, her smile reminded me of someone Katniss had introduced me to once. I pondered for a moment before I realized, this old short women was Greasy Sae. I found myself smiling back until her lips thinned into a line, she turned her head to the side and said a few words before retreating back into the house. Her small bony finger pointed in one direction, towards the meadow "She went that way." A smile plastered on my face again I waved at Her and walked in the direction of the meadow where hopefully Katniss would still be. **(I don't know a lot about greasy sae...so for now thats where she lives.**)

The walk to the meadow seemed to take a very long time when in reality it was only about ten minutes. When I arrived I watched from afar as Katniss sat on the grass, legs crossed next to Haymitch's grave stone. She must have wanted a private goodbye. A small smile crept onto my face, this is something that the Katniss I knew would do. Have everyone scared to death looking for her just so she can secretly say goodbye. I stayed at the entrance not wanting to bother her, she looked like she was in deep thought and by the sound of it Katniss was crying. Katniss almost never cried however I had heard her cry many times just to me. There was a side to Katniss that only I knew, and If I was lucky, my earlier thoughts about me not knowing her were wrong and hopefully I still knew her.

Katniss pulled a few flowers from the grass and started to make a chain with them, she had showed me this once before and I had tried to make mine terrible just so she would laugh. I was still standing in the entry of the Meadow when she stood, touched the top of the grave stone and started to walk towards me. She wasn't surprised when she saw me and she didn't talk either just stood in front of me, waited for me to turn and start walking and when I did she followed my lead, walking right next to me.

I felt like a teenager again, my brain on overload with images and thoughts filled with Katniss. Her hand was within two center-meters! I reached out and grasped it cursing myself when I did knowing she wasn't going to walk with me much longer. What she did next surprised me, her fingers locked with mine. No words spoken until we were out of the seam, passed Greasy Sae's house and onto the smooth stone path.

"After all I've done to you. You can still stand there and hold my hand...thats so Peeta like" I wanted to laugh but I couldn't find it in me to even breath with her this close. Not a word spoken the whole time we had been here and that whole time I had been thinking of things I would say if this moments ever came and now that it had I was choking up..this wasn't 'Peeta Like.' "Peeta we should...talk" Katniss never wanted to talk and now that she did I wasn't really sure that I wanted to. I knew some of the things she would tell me. She would tell me about Thorn and what really happened because although Katniss never wanted to be a mother she wasn't stupid or desperate enough to leave a little baby girl with a drunk victor like Haymitch.

I found myself nodding before I had finished thinking. "We could go into the woods, No one else will go there..other than Gale but were still not on good terms. I followed her mindlessly under the fence and into the woods. "Are you going to take Thorn here like I suggested?" she hesitated before shrugging "Maybe" If I still knew Katniss this was obviously a subject that I shouldn't push.

Every step I took there was a loud crunching sound, stepping on twigs, dried leaves, and even small water puddles..lucky Katniss wasn't hunting or else she might have given up and shot me instead.

All of a sudden Katniss stopped and sat on a rock staring up at me waiting for me to sit on the next rock.

Silence had consumed us since the fence and by now I was yearning to hear her sweet voice again.

I sat and looked at her, meeting her gaze. Tears had stained her cheeks and her eyes were still puffy and red. She really had been crying and not those small sobs I usually heard from her, Katniss had really cried.

The wind picked up and leaves on the ground danced as they moved. Katniss shifted on her rock her eyes now locked with the ground. We had been sitting still in silence for a while now and somehow I found the words that I had been searching for "Katniss...why didn't you tell me?" After considering not wanted her to tell me I realized how much this meant to me, I really wanted to know what had stopped her from telling me I had a daughter.

She didn't flinch, she must have expected me to ask her this question, her eyes stayed focused on the ground as she answered "I arrived in district twelve, my stomach was huge, I waled towards the victors village, House number two were I knew you would be or at least I thought I knew. I had every intention of giving birth here in district twelve and giving the baby to you and then leaving again pretending it never happened because even though I was pregnant, Peeta I was far from ready to be a mother and we had only been separated for seven months. I knocked on the door and there was no answer, I continued knocking until a door swung open however it was not the door that belonged to your house It was the house next door. "He Left" The two words shattered me into thousands pieces I wanted to scream and rage at Haymitch for letting you leave.

I stared at Haymitch his eyes bulged when he looked at me. "Can I come in Haymitch, I can't stand here much longer" Haymitch let me in his house, helping me up the stairs. "Where is Peeta" I asked him, tears were threatening to fall "He left" was all that he would say to me.

"Where did he go Haymitch, I can't do this" I told him Pointing at my stomach "This is Peeta's Job" I remember saying that and Haymitch stared at me "sweetheart I don't know where he went but what were you planning on doing, dumping the baby on his doorstep" and Peeta I'm sorry but I was! I really couldn't do this! when I didn't answer Haymitch spoke again he said "you were going to that, I knew you could be heartless sweetheart, But that heartless, now that would crush him" I think I knew deep down it would have crushed you but I was scared and this was my only option Peeta, I cried that time and Haymitch just let me I remember everything I said that day and when I had finished crying I told him that I didn't know what to do that I had been living away from everyone I know for the past nine months just so no one would know. It was a selfish thing to do and Peeta I did it because thats just me, who I am..I am heartless. Haymitch asked me what I was going to do and I told him that there was nothing else to do other than give birth here in district twelve.

Several days went by and I had been staying with Haymitch. He had managed to clean up enough for the small time I had be there. After three days It happened, The baby was coming and thankfully, Haymitch had been sober at the time. I don't remember much after that only waking after being sedated and Haymitch standing over me, looking at me when he told me that the little girl died. I never ever thought she had made it, so I never thought about telling you. What you didn't know wouldn't hurt you. It did though."

I wasn't expecting her to tell me all of this, I expected her to tell me that she was too afraid to talk to me, she didn't want to see me however it was the total opposite, haymitch just wouldn't tell her where I went.

"I couldn't do it Peeta, I just wasn't capable of it!...not then anyway" I could hear regret in her voice. "Peeta? I'm sorry I never told you" Of course I wanted to forgive her, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and ease the pain but the words were stuck in my throat. "Peeta please...I don't want you to hate me too" The only time that Katniss had asked me no the hate her was on the victory tour when she said she wasn't sure of her feelings. I didn't hate her then and I didn't hate her now. The words that had been stuck in my throat pushed through "I don't hate you, I just wonder what it would have been like had I known I had a daughter"

I saw pain in her eyes and this time I didn't bother restraining myself I leant forward and grasped her hand again, this time she tried to pull away. "After everything I've done..You could hate me but you wont! Why wont you!" I knew I couldn't ever hate her because for all of my life I had loved her and no matter what she did to me hating her just wasn't an option. Even when I had been captured and tortured with tracker jacker venom I hated her for a small time because I had been programmed to but I over came it because the love I felt for her deep down was stronger than the venom.

"Because I don't Katniss, I can't hate you because your the girl that kept me going, your the reason I'm alive because you wouldn't let me die in the hunger games, you wouldn't let me have a night-lock pill during the rebellion because you didn't give up on me even after I had given up on myself you stayed strong and because of that, hate just ins't an option. Not now and not ever." I meant every word I had said to her. I loved her because of her fire, because of the things she had done. I loved her then, I love her now and I will love her forever.** ( See I would have had to end it there if I uploaded on saturday!...and I couldn't) **

Katniss wouldn't look me in the eye now. I could see the pain she was feeling though.

"Peeta I did that because Haymitch told me that I would choose the one I couldn't live without and before I even knew it myself I had been choosing you Peeta, every time you asked me to leave you behind, every time you called me a mutt and every time you asked for a night-lock pill I wasn't saying no for your benefit...it was for mine."

I wasn't sure how to react to what she had said, Katniss was never the one to express her feelings but this time I was sure she had told me she needed me...Or at least she did need me and just hearing that from her was enough.

"Peeta I hate myself for leaving you..." her words trailed off as she stared into the trees.

"Why did you leave me?"

Katniss' eyes met mine for a minute before she returned her eyes to the trees. I heard her whisper something but I couldn't make out what she had said before I could ask her words were gushing out of her mouth.

"I left because I couldn't give you what you wanted. You wanted kids Peeta and that was the one thing I just couldn't do, I wouldn't do it. I wasn't able to give that to you, and every time you brought it up and I refused to even consider it I could see the pain in your eyes, no matter how many times you told me it was okay I knew that it never would be okay.

I thought about not doing it, you know not leaving just trying to endure all the times I could see the pain on your face, all those times I was the reason that you had a tracker jacker attack."

She stopped talking and looked at me. She had told me why she had left me. "Did you even love me then" her eyes bulged at my question. "Yes, Peeta I did! Please...don't think I didn't love you. I can tell you now that I love you because I'm not as weak. I always thought that love would make me weak, but I was wrong love was making me stronger and I wasn't going to accept that."

"You love me?" all she needed to do was nod and I would be the happiest person alive.

* * *

**Katniss POV.**

"You love me?" Peeta said although I knew he was still afraid to hear the answer. I nodded. The truth was I did love him. I had been afraid that he had moved on, because I knew that he could move on, someone would have wanted to be with him. Me on the other hand...no one else wanted me and I had way to much baggage. I was too scared that he wouldn't love me therefore keeping my feelings to myself, not talking to him and putting as much distance between us as possible I thought that it would prevent me blurting out that even though I left him I did still love him. I wasn't the katniss I was before the rebellion because now I wasn't afraid to tell Peeta I loved him.

Peeta started talking, every word gushing out "Well we can move back in together, we can get married and thorn can live with us Oh! We could live here in district twelve again like a real family...You can Hunt and I can bake and Thorn could do whatever she wanted...She could bake and Hunt! Neither of us can do both..this is going to be great. Well, we will have to get everything from Haymitch's house and recreate it in our victors house..." I zoned out after a while. I could love Peeta but it didn't seem like it was enough he also wanted all of this. By the time I zoned back in he was still talking.

"This is going to be great we might even be able to have another baby!" Before I heard the rest of his sentence I yelled "NO!...no Peeta just stop please. Yes, I love you but this is all too much. Far too much, I'm not saying I don't want these things just not now, and Peeta we just found out we have a teenage daughter and your thinking about another kid! We aren't even together!" I paused taking a large breath when I saw Peeta he was now sitting on the rock again and looked sad "Peeta I didn't mean it like that, I swear..Its just well...were not together"

"We could be Katniss, I thought that the conversation we had before this meant that we could be..together."

"Peeta just because I love you doesn't mean that we can be together, I've lived so long by myself that being with you is going to be harder than it was the first time. Plus there is Thorn, and we can't just pretend like she doesn't exist."

"I know, I haven't been treating her like that..what if she wants us to be a family?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me" I said because deep down I knew it was the truth.

"Katniss I know thats not true, when she heard you were 'missing' she was the first to look for you!" I knew Peeta wouldn't lie to me but even after Thorn and I had talked I still couldn't believe she didn't hate me. I hated myself.

**Peeta POV. ( I find Katniss really hard to write so... Back to Peeta we go)**

I wondered how our conversation had gone from I love, to Thorn. Thorn was my daughter and I loved her no matter what but I really wanted to talk about us again. I wanted to go back to before I said all those things that changed our conversation to be about Thorn. "Peeta No, she shouldn't want anything to do with me, you don't understand you didn't know about her. I on the other hand, abandoned her."

I knew that I couldn't change Katniss' mind.

The sun had left the sky a while ago now and it was getting very dark. "Peeta we should go the walk back to the fence is at least a twenty minute walk" I followed her as she walked in front of me, leading the way. "Peeta tell me about district two? Any girls?" I chuckled slightly at her question. "Yes, there are girls, none I am interested in though and Plus Katniss I just told you I loved you! And about district two well its different from twelve, there is this little girl that comes to my bakery everyday to look into the window and see the cakes and cupcakes, she's cute. One time she was wearing a pink tutu and she walked in with some money and asked for a cupcake and I asked her which one she wanted and she said she wanted the ballerina one and I didn't have one like that she I made it for her and she left the store with the biggest smile." After I finished telling her about the little girl I saw that Katniss looked sad. "That could have been you and Thorn." She didn't say anything else and I was very disappointed that she had brought up another not-so-happy subject.

I pulled on her elbow, pulling her back into my chest. "Katniss. Stop. It. All you ever do is say things that get you down, you are an amazing person and yes you've made mistakes but so have I. I can change the past and neither can you! Haymitch did what he did because he thought it was best. Its not your fault!"

Katniss looked me in the eye, "Peeta, its who I am I blame myself for things because its easy. I blamed gale for Prim's death because its easy. I don't like facing the truth. In this case the truth is your right that Thorn wants me to be her mother but I blame myself for not being there because its a whole lot easier than being her mother. The longer I blame myself the longer I can avoid being her mother."

I embraced her, wrapping my arms around her waist as she pressed her face into the crook of my neck.

Katniss pulled back, tilted her head up towards mine and before I could fully understand what was about to happen she kissed me. Katniss lips on mine were soft they didn't feel foreign like I expected them to they felt right. I kissed back, a low moan escaping my lips. I had hoped we would kiss again because I missed her lips on mine so much.

She wrapped her arms around me neck and deepened the kiss. Her tongue ran across my lower lip begging for entrance and I allowed it.

She pulled away, both of us gasping for air. Katniss still had her arms wrapped around my neck. "Peeta. I missed that"

Before I could lean in for another kiss she pulled away. "its still getting late" was all she said before she turned on her heel and lead the way to the fence again.

A smile crept onto my face and I felt like a teenage boy again. She kissed me! She kissed me! On the outside I was trying to play it cool but in the inside my heart was doing a million summersaults.

We arrived at the fence and Katniss swiftly ducked under the wire and waited for me to do the same.

The walk home was full of silence but this time it wasn't the awkward silence that had surrounded us before, it was more of the teenage first kiss kind of silence, neither knew what to say because we were remembering the kiss that had happened minutes before. I liked this kind of silence.

The walk to the victors village from the fence was only ten minutes. When we arrived Katniss stopped me "Peeta, the kiss...it didn't happen at least not yet." Her words almost crushed me, I had been thinking about how much I enjoyed it and she had been thinking about whether it happened or not!

I slowly nodded "Thorn doesn't need our complicated...err relationship to mix in with the one we are trying to make with her right?" Katniss dropped her head "Yeah of course" I knew that her saying the kiss didn't happen yet had nothing do with Thorn I only said it to help ease the pain that her words had inflicted.

Katniss didn't give me time to say anything else before she walked off towards the victors house.

I followed behind, by the time I reached the steps Katniss was already inside. Everyone was relived when she walked into the lounge. "I'm Fine!" she muttered. Before anyone could ask her any questions she walked up stairs to one of the spare bedrooms.

"Were did you find her?" I found who the voice belonged to "I found her in meadow...she was saying a private goodbye Annie" she nodded because I knew she understood what it was like to want to say goodbye privately. "as long as you found her in one piece i'm happy" Annie retreated to one of the rooms after I answered her question noticing I wasn't really in the mood to explain what happened.

Effie must have noticed it too because she told me to take the room next to Thorn's room right away. I gave a small smile and left the room walking up stairs. Thorn waited for me outside her door. "You found her." I nodded "She didn't run away she just wanted to say goodbye privately" she nodded "I wish she would talk to me more, we haven't talked since you pretty much forced us to" I could tell she was sad "She doesn't hate you thorn believe me we talked about that...she just wont forgive herself. Give her time" "Okay, if you say so..Goodnight"

"Goodnight Thorn"

It wasn't late but I was far too tired to worry about the time, I pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes welcoming the darkness hoping for sweet dreams of Katniss.

* * *

**Katniss Pov.**

I sat perched on the corner of the bed cursing myself for kissing him. I wanted to not complicate things even more.

Kissing Peeta seemed like the best thing to do at the time, and at the time I enjoyed it but when I thought about it I knew that I was wrong.

I laid down and pulled the blanket up over me and closed my eyes hoping that dreams tonight would be nothing but a black whole.

* * *

**Before I do all my thank you's I'd like to say if you found this chapter confusing because they were changing subjects all the time / they kissed and then she didn't want it to have happened I did it so it showed just how complicated there relationship really is because there is a lot they have to work out...I hope that it made it a little better knowing it was meant to be confusing.**

**Thank you to all of these wonderful people who reviewed! Please review this chapter it took me a very long time and I hope it makes up for me not updating on saturday...so review it means a lot and motivates ME...tell me what you want to happen! Okay thanks to...**

PurpleQueen981

Jennik55

Sharpay Evans 11

mrspeetamellark55

Kpfan72491

i love chuu (Guest)

Abcde1Dominic1

Inuyasha'sLoveKagome

MaidenAlice

sakuraXnatsume

mrsodairmockingjay132

**Please Review! I read every single one of them because I love them so much!**


	11. PLease Read: Very IMPORTANT!

Hello everyone,

Not sure if you got excited considering I haven't updated in about two weeks however **I AM NOT** putting this story on hold I just need you to know that my parants are getting a divorce and it is really affecting me and my school work, I struggle to concentrate on getting my work at school done, let alone another chapter. I aim to have another chapter up by thursday because I have wednesday off to write one but I cannot promise anything. I am really sorry if I have disappointed you all because of the long wait but I hope you all can wait a little longer because there will be another chapter soon. (Like I said before hopefully by thursday)

Thanks for reading, and hopefully I will get a chapter up soon .x


	12. Chapter 12 (Snippet)

Hello! yes I am finally updating...well kind of.

I know its been a very long, long time since I updated and I couldn't let you (and myself) wait any longer! so here is a little snippet of the chapter (which will be finished soon and uploaded!) just for you (and me!)

I'd like to thank you of my readers you sent me messages or reviews telling me to take my time your messages really made me feel better...so another thank you!.

Because its only a snippet I will thank those who reviewed the last chapter when I upload the rest of this chapter (and because school is about to start and I don't have time!)

* * *

"_Papa! Papa! put me down!" _

_I sat high on papa's shoulders and gripped his hair still screaming for him to put me down._

_Haymitch laughed as he grabbed my hips and pulled me off from his shoulders and let my feet lightly hit the ground. "Is that better?" Grumpy because of the long protest that had resulted in him laughing._

"_Thorn, you can't get into the house without the keys." Papa said laughing as I continued to walk away despite the fact that I couldn't get into the house without him._

_I kept walking until I reached the door step, stopping and turning around to see him dawdling behind me._

_It happened to fast for me to grasp it, too fast for me to run to papa and hold his leg and let him take me with him._

_The cold dirt morphed into cold tiles, the slacks and shirt papa wore turned into white hospital clothes and the people around us disappeared leaving me alone with a hardly breathing, sick papa._

_This time I watched from the window as the events that happened not long ago replayed. _

_My older self rest lightly on the cold metal frame of the bed holding papas hand. Tears dried on her cheeks and we both knew what they meant. She was not crying because of the disease he had been diagnosed with and she was not crying because he wasn't talking to her. She was crying because she could feel his cold skin, hear the beeping on the monitor that meant nothing but bad news and the his closed eyes as he slipped into unconsciousness never to return to her._

_The scene morphed again leaving my younger self watching as my mother lay in the hospital bed crying not of happiness but of anger. She was angry that I had been born, angry that I was alive._

_I watched as Papa held me, his eyes telling me that he was only doing what he was about to do for me._

_I watched as he laid me down and walked away, telling my mother that I was dead. It was not sadness that crossed her face but confusion. She was ready to question him but for another reason that I would never know didn't bother._

_The scene flashed and my mother and the hospital disappeared and was replaced by the cold dirt road and the house that was in front of me before my papa was sick again. Only this time my papa didn't stand next to me. My father (Peeta) did. He held my hand and opened the door with the other and led me inside._

I woke from the nightmare that had taken over my sweet dream of papa.

I was shaking, tears streaking down my cheeks and all because of what I had seen. I had seen my mother know something was wrong about what papa had said and seen her not bother to ask questions.

I had seen my papa die again and I was just healing the wound and I had seen my Father stand next to me and take me away from the nightmare.

* * *

Well...what did you think? I really hope it has you buzzing wondering what is going to happen when she goes to the forest with Katniss...uhm I mean if she does go with katniss.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Is it truely an update? why yes it is!**

I do have a little message if you would like to read it go ahead if not just skip the line.

So I know I gave a snippet a while ago (2 months I think) but then a hell of a lot of drama came up.

I wont go into it because its pretty upsetting but my parents are now going through the steps of divorce. I really want to thank you all for being so amazing and supportive! now you can read on and either love me or hate me.

**Katniss POV**

I'm having the day from hell.

My dreams had not been the black whole of nothing I had desperately hoped for.

Actually they had been so far it that I, Katniss Everdeen wanted to cry.

It wasn't easy to admit that I had a responsibility now. As soon as I walked in the door of Haymitch's house my life had spun out of control and I hadn't been able to catch it in time.

I had rejected Thorn, I wouldn't allow myself to give up those days moping by the window staring out into the water. I refused to admit that I had wasted my life doing nothing when I could have been here for Thorn.

I could have..I should have been with Peeta.

I had woken up at 4:00 in the morning which had given me far to much time to think.

With thinking came the regret, the 'should have' thoughts and worst of all memories.

I had tried to escape a particular memory that I had been able to repress until now.

_My father woke me early. _

"_Katniss, I'll see you later."_

_I lifted me head waiting for a kiss on the cheek and with that he kissed me and headed of to work._

_I was fast asleep minutes later. _

_I don't remember very well what happened during the day but all I knew was that I was hungry, father had promised food tonight, and reaping wasn't far._

_I remember looking at the clock at school, it was old and almost never worked because of the lack of batteries we had here. However today it was working, It was two minutes until lunch and I was excited because today I had something to eat, it was unusual for anyone in the seam to eat but yesterday father found meat and had left some for lunch today._

_sadly I don't remember anyone eating lunch that day because on the hour when innocent children should have been eating and talking about what was happening at home, and how much work they were doing a large bang rang through the school. The few glass windows we had shook, some broke and children hid helplessly under their tables._

_The teacher was old, she met my eyes and I knew then what had happened._

_That day innocent children had their innocents ripped from them._

_I ran, I found prim and I ran._

_Mother stood at the door of the seam, her eyes glistening with tears, her cheeks streaked with her tears of pain._

_She moved her gaze towards the smoke, the fire that had engulfed the mines._

_I ran, the crowed was large. People from the seam and the merchants, babies cried, mothers and wives also cried, sons_

_I waited and watch men stumble out of the elevator. Old men, Young men meeting their families, hugging them and happy they are alive. All men turned towards the mine when the elevator stopped. When Men stopped coming out of the elevator. I searched the area. I looked from face to face, hoping I had missed him stumbling out of the elevator._

_Sadly I hadn't missed a beat. I knew from that moment my father wasn't going to stumble towards me. He wasn't going to be hugging me and he wasn't going to be happy he was alive, because he wasn't. My father wasn't alive. He was dead._

_I met Prim's eyes. She looked hopeful at me, hoping he was coming home. I simply shook my head at her and she exploded. Tears raced down her cheeks, she fisted her tattered dress and hid her face into mothers leg._

_My mother was motionless, she hadn't moved since she got to mine. _

_I walked slowly over to mother but was stopped by Mr Mellark. "Katniss, take this with you" He handed me a whole loaf of bread. I held it tightly and ran the rest of the way to Prim._

That night I was given too much responsibility. Far too much for a twelve year old to bare. That may be even on of the reasons that I ran away from responsibility, maybe one of the reasons I rejected thorn. I just couldn't do it anymore.

I sat silently in my room. I opened my eyes and hoped that I would never have to relive that again.

I heard someone whimper not far from my room. I automatically assumed it would be Peeta having another 'bad' dream. I was wrong.

I peeked outside my door to see Peeta walking into thorns room. Peeta saw me peeking though the door he smiled and I knew he didn't expect me to go with him.

I heard him sooth her but not for long before I retreated back into my room.

I fell back asleep after retreating back into my room.

When I woke again it was bright and my clock read 11:30

. I was surprised that no one had tried to wake me. Today I was going to the forest and I was going to take thorn with me. I was scared to go, what about the things she would say. I quickly showered and changed I tied my hair in my usually braid and threw on my dads hunting jacket. I walked down the stairs and saw thorn and Peeta sitting at the table picking at their food while deep in conversation. Tenor looked up at me but didn't smile.

"Morning Katniss" I Lightly smiled and whispered a hi back. I grabbed a cheese bun and headed out side ready to go hunting. Peeta stopped me " oh you're going hunting by your self today?" I rolled my eyes and I knew what he was insinuating. "Nope just going outside to eat. I am going hunting today and was wondering if thorn wanted to go? thorn looked up at me trying to fight a smile. She nodded enthusiastically but didn't say a word. "Well I'm leaving in ten and you can't go in your flats." She raced up d

Stairs to change. Her enthusiasm had surprised me.

Peeta looked at me and smiled. He was happy I had done what I had, he thought it was right. I knew deep down that it was right but I also had a bad feeling about this.

Things in the forest can go really wrong really fast.

**Peeta Pov.**

I was thrilled Katniss had decided to take thorn to the forest. It was a big step for Katniss and it would change the relationship they had. I had been talking to thorn this morning and she told me things that assured me she wanted to go. They way thorn nodded her head enthusiastically when Katniss asked her was another sign she wanted to talk to Katniss.

Thorn was back in less than two minutes. She was wearing leggings, a jumper and her sneakers. She smiled at me and then looked towards Katniss. I watched thorn stop and just wait for katniss to say something.

Katniss didn't say anything she just turned on her heel and walked out the door towards the Forrest. Thorn followed quickly behind.

**Katniss Pov.**

I didn't say a word as I left for the forest I was trying to escape the decision I had made to bring thorn with me. I was afraid to spend time with her, I was surprised that she was so enthusiastic about coming with me. I arrived at the edge of the woods I looked back to see thorn already puffed. I tried to sniffle a laugh.

I had planned to go to the lake where my father taught me to swim. I wanted to tell her about him I'm sure if he was still alive she would have loved him. He would have been the only person to convince me to love her when she was born.

The hike to the lake was long and I could hear thorn struggling to keep up with me.

I stopped mid stride when I saw the lake. The water was a murky green, twigs and leaves floated along the surface. However that didn't shock me it was the large animal caracas that lay beside the tree. No animal that big would have come all the way here for some water. I was alarmed of another creature but discarded my fears when there was no sound and after inspecting the carcas realised it had been there for at least a week.

Thorn walked over to me and sat on the ground furtherest away from the carcass .

Thorn looked up at me " do you like cheese?".

I nearly fell over in laughter she had the chance to talk to me and she is asking me if I liked cheese?

" I don't really know I've only had I once or twice"

Thorn quickly asked another question before I could ask her something just as ridiculous.

"Why don't you like me?"

Her question shocked me more than the carcass. Before I could answer she shot another sentence at me " I never gave you a reason to hate me! Your just creating your own drama out of pure insecurity!" What she said surprised me because what she had said was true. I hated her from hen she was born, I hated her when I walked in the door when I didn't know her. I had abandoned her meaning she didn't effect my life after she was born. I was stumped I looked at the ground trying so hard not to make eye contact.

Thorn didn't wait for a reply much longer before she stood, dusted herself off and walked away from me. I was frozen and couldn't follow her. I hadn't been expecting us to get along like best friends but I definitely didn't expect that.

I had stood there for at least a few minutes when I heard a scream. My first instinct had me running towards thorn. She must have run once she was out of sight because she was further than I had anticipated. I saw thorn lying on the ground as a a few tracker jackers flew way. I feared for her. Peeta had experienced tracker jackers and it still haunts him. Hopefully thorns wouldn't be anywhere near as serious.

Thorn lay still at my feet, her eyes closed and no movement in her body.

before you get angry no its not the end (because that would be sucky ending!)

shout outs from a long time ago:

SeptemberSapphire4eva

Sharpay Evans 11

Jennik55

chocolate-chip-cookie-monster

MaidenAlice

XoxoFeelLovedoxoX

animeprincess11

Abcde1Dominic1

kooliio

Immortalrunes

**I would really like to thank you all again for waiting so long and not pushing me to get it updated you are all so amazing and I hope this chapter was good enough for you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Its been a while hasn't it. I went to the movies and saw The Host. Amazing movie by the way but as always the book was better. I read the book again after the movie because the last time I read it was in 2009! and then fell in love with the characters so I turned back to fan-fiction for some more character lovin. Then checked out my profile and saw that I haven't updated since 6/1/2013 and decided that I was being really mean so I sat on my bed and started writing (nearly gave up 300 words in) but I eventually finished it and I happy with what I have written.

**I really hope you guys still like it even after such a long time of me not updating it. But I guess only time and reviews will let me know what you think. **

_**P.S Don't hate me at the end!**_

* * *

**Previously In Remember Me:**

Thorn quickly asked another question before I could ask her something just as ridiculous.

"Why don't you like me?"

Her question shocked me more than the carcass. Before I could answer she shot another sentence at me " I never gave you a reason to hate me! Your just creating your own drama out of pure insecurity!" What she said surprised me because what she had said was true. I hated her from hen she was born, I hated her when I walked in the door when I didn't know her. I had abandoned her meaning she didn't effect my life after she was born. I was stumped I looked at the ground trying so hard not to make eye contact.

Thorn didn't wait for a reply much longer before she stood, dusted herself off and walked away from me. I was frozen and couldn't follow her. I hadn't been expecting us to get along like best friends but I definitely didn't expect that.

I had stood there for at least a few minutes when I heard a scream. My first instinct had me running towards thorn. She must have run once she was out of sight because she was further than I had anticipated. I saw thorn lying on the ground as a a few tracker jackers flew way. I feared for her. Peeta had experienced tracker jackers and it still haunts him. Hopefully thorns wouldn't be anywhere near as serious.

Thorn lay still at my feet, her eyes closed and no movement in her body.

**Chapter 14: Remember Me? **

I knelt beside her body. Her chest was rising and falling but only just. I held her hand in my two hands and whispered to her begging her to beat the poison. Begging her to open her eyes. How dare I go home to Peeta and tell her our daughter was dying.

I could see the clearing ahead but I couldn't leave her. I screamed, I yelled and I hoped to God that Peeta would hear me. Peeta Did not hear me. Mags however did, she walked limply towards me putting all her weight on her walking stick and looked in her eyes "Peeta, Get peeta" she dropped her eyes down towards thorns almost dead body. She sped up her pace and walked out of the clearing and I heard her yelling his name all the way out of the clearing. It seemed like hours had passed when Peeta and another tall young man ran into the forrest towards us. The young man whose name I did not know knelt beside her and with a injected a substance into her vein with a long needle. I could feel a tear threatening to fall over my cheek. She still wasn't movie and the tall unknown man had a worried look on his face. He looked at Peeta and he nodded they lifted Thorn off the ground and almost ran to the hospital around the corner. I was still sitting there on the ground struggling to find the power to move. This was my fault. If I hadn't made her angry, If I hadn't sat silent she wouldn't have run away, she wouldn't have been stung and this wouldn't have happened to her.

Rain started pouring around me and I let the raindrops mix with my tears. I held my face in my hands and cried. Tears hit the ground mixing with the dirt and rain and I no longer had a reason to stop. No longer felt the need to hide my pain. I was scared, I was sorry and I did love Thorn. I just wish that I didn't need her to be hurt and nearly dead for me to admit it.

I found the energy to pull myself off the ground and to my feet. I still had tears steaming down my face and I didn't care I was allowed to show weakness for my daughter. I pushed myself to walk towards the clearing I was slow but I didn't care, Tears where blocking my vision but I didn't care I cared about Thorn and I was going to sit beside her hospital bed until she opens her eyes. She will open her eyes. I made it to the clearing and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. I walked down the gravel path and saw the hospital ahead. I hadn't been here since she was born. I wished for a death that day but who knew that when I came to love her she my wish would be answered. If I could take it back I would but life doesn't work that way. I walked and kept on walking until I reached the stone path that lead towards the tall stone steps that lead to the hospital entrance. I walked up the steps and through the automatic doors. The awful smell of disinfectant hit me, The white walls where so bright they almost blinded me. I made my way to the counter and the old women that sat at the front desk spoke.

"How may I help you today?" she smiled and handed me a tissue noticing my tear streaked face.

"Katniss Everdeen. I'm looking for Maybelle Everdeen" She typed on her computer and looked at me.

"I'm sorry there is no one under that name here" I looked confused and then realized what I had done.

"Sorry, Maybelle Abernathy" She gave me a weird look but turned back to her computer and typed away again.

"Miss Abernathy is in room 202" She pointed me in the right direction and sent me on my way.

Everdeen. Maybelle Everdeen. Are you serious Katniss! a few hours ago you hated her. A few hours ago she yelled at you even worse than that a few weeks ago you pretended you didn't know who she was and now your calling her an everdeen! Even if you asked her she wouldn't take Everdeen as her last name. It would either stay Abernathy or become Mellark. I started looking at the numbers on the doors reading the numbers silently to myself. 199, 200, 201, 202. I stopped outside the closed door and used the tissue to clean up my face. I knocked very lightly and the door swung open standing there was Peeta and lying in the bed still unconscious was Thorn.

Peeta ushered me in and closed the door behind me.

"She's still sleeping"

"I would be if they gave me as many drugs as they have given her. They say when all the medication wears off she'll wake. They're not sure if she'll have any memory loss. I hope not."

"Memory loss...but it was just two stings"

"Maybe, they said that one sting is all is takes"

He put his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"katniss, she will be fine. She is a fighter, Just like her Mother."

"She is sweet and kind, just like her Father."

Peeta looked down at met my eyes. "Katniss, I missed you."

"Peeta, when I was alone in the forrest after you took thorn to the hospital I had time to think. I felt the feelings that I had pushed back so that everyone would see the tough girl inside. I realized while I was alone that I do love Thorn, that I don't hate her and I don't want her to leave us. I also realized that leaving you was the worst thing I could do. I..I love you Peeta."

Peeta pulled me closer to him closing the space between us.

"Katniss, I would do anything for you and even though you leaving me hurt I accepted that If I loved you I had to let you go. I still love you, I will always love you." His face came closer to mine. His lips where so close and I no longer had a reason to resist. I lifted my head up closing the distance between us. It was like fire. The sweet trail his hands left around my body, the fire on my lips was burning and I loved it. My hands moved to his hair pulling him closer to me. His hands moved to my lower back and pressed me into his body.

This was the best feeling I had felt in years. The Fire coursing throughout my body made me forget everything painful that had happened to me. Made me forget everything stupid I hate done to cause others pain. This kiss made me feel free.

Finally we both parted and gasped for air. I could feel myself smile for the first time In a long time. Peeta had a big smile planted on his face and he leaned in again and pecked my lips. "Katniss, I really do love you."

There was a stir in the bed. Thorn moved her hand but her eyes still didn't open. Peeta and I were at her side in an instant. "Thorn, Thorn, wake up you're safe" Peeta's soothing voice spoke. "Thorn please, Please don't leave us" I said afterwards. Thorns tongue darted out attempting to wet her lips. Her croaky voice whispered "Papa" Her eyes still closed. Peeta squeezed his eyes shut in pain. She was talking about Haymitch.

Peeta pressed the button signaling a nurse into the room. A nurse opened the door one minute later and looked at Peeta. "She Said a word but hasn't said anything since" The Nurse looked at me this time "What did she say" I took a deep breath and repeated what Thorn had said. "She is looking for Haymitch" The nurse looked at me and told us she would be back in a moment. Both Peeta and I knew what this meant. Papa meant Haymitch. Worse than that though was that Papa meant Memory loss. She had forgotten about the death of Haymitch, This meant a chance she had forgotten about everything that happened after Haymitch. Peeta and I. The nurse came back with the Dr. Mason. He was the same young man that had come to the forrest to help her. He looked at both Myself and Peeta and spoke. "Now We don't know to what extent her memory loss is, we don't even know if there is any, however the nurse tells me she speaks of her dead grandfather which can sometime indicate memory loss" I could feel tears finding there way to the exit of my eyes again but I tried to be strong for Thorns sake. "Peeta, Katniss I think that both of you should get some coffee from the cafeteria down stairs. Don't worry the nurse will stay until you get back.

Peeta tugged me with him. I could see that he didn't want to leave but both of us needed a small break from waiting for her to wake. We waited in the line at the cafeteria. I ordered a short black and Peeta ordered a vanilla chai. He told me he didn't want a coffee. Vanilla Chai was Thorns favorite too.

We took the elevator back to the floor thorn was on and when we arrived at room 202 we could hear voices coming from the room. We opened the door to see the nurse still there as she had promised but the doctor was still there. He smiled at the both of us and left the room.

"Anything?" Peeta asked.

She gave a sad smile and shook her head. She left us to be on our own.

"Peeta, I'm scared."

"Me too Katniss, Me too."

I drank my coffee quickly then disposing of the rubbish. Peeta slowly sipped his trying to occupy his mind.

There was another stir but this time she moved both her hands, she squeezed Peeta's other hand that was still holding hers. "Papa?" this time is was a question and I hit the nurse button again. Thorn slowly opened her eyes but quickly squeezed them shut due to the bright light. She let go of Peeta's hand and tried to open her eyes again when the nurse walked in. The nurse saw Thorn try to open her eyes and she paged the doctor. "Hello Thorn, I'm your Nurse Natalie" at first I thought it was weird she introduced herself first but then realized that it sounded better then "Hey thorn, You might have memory loss but i'm your mother."

She whispered a croaky hello and opened her eyes wider still struggling with the brightness of the room.

Dr. Mason then arrived and he smiled. "Hello, I'm your Doctor my name is Dr. Mason. How are you feeing?"

"Are you in pain? would you like more pain medication?" she simply shook her head. "Do you know your name?" she whispered Maybelle. "Do you know where you are?" she shook her head again. "Do you know what day it is" again she said no. "Do the names Peeta and Katniss sound familiar?" This was the question I was hoping he wouldn't have had to ask. I was hoping deep down that even though all the other question were a no I still hoped she said yes. She shook her head. No. she didn't know me or Peeta.

I couldn't handle her answer and I left the room. Tears falling freely for the second time today. I dropped to my knees and held myself around the waist. She didn't know me. She didn't know Peeta. Peeta was soon to follow me out. He pulled me close and held me there for ages. I felt a tear drop on my hair and then it hit me that Peeta was crying to. "Peeta, she doesn't know us. She doesn't know us. We sat together and we both cried. My eyes were red and in pain but my heart felt as if it had been crushed.

**Our daughter had forgotten us.**

* * *

**Is A review too much to ask? Well hopefully not! PLEASE review!**

**Lots of love**

**DeliriousLover.**


End file.
